Tangled in Strings
by Queen Bubblegum
Summary: Daeva Gilbert isn't one for caring. She can drink. She can smoke. She can have sex. But, caring about people? Not really her thing. Or, that was until the Salvatore Brothers showed up. Now, she's forced to care. Forced to figure out who and what she really is. And along the way she may even fall in love... If she can properly figure out what 'love' is... this'll be entertaining...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovelies! And welcome to my brand new story, Tangled in Strings. This idea just popped up in my head along with the character with a huge sign saying 'WRITE ME' 'WRITE ME'! How could I resist? So, here we are! And enough chatter, let's get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries at all. I only own my characters and any/all original characters and plotlines I create.**

 **WARNING: There will be drug and alcohol use. Along with sex. Lots of sex. And violence. Plenty of violence. Not into that? Yeah, you may want to leave now.**

 **-TiS-**

" _You look like an angel,_

 _Walk like an angel,_

 _Talk like an angel._

 _But I got wise._

 _You're the devil in disguise!_

 _Oh yes you are._

 _The devil in disguise._

 _-Devil in Disguise by Elvis Presley_

 **-TiS-**

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Daeva!"

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Daeva! Wake up! It's time for school!"

 **KNOCK! KNO-!**

" **Fine! I'm getting up, I'm getting up!"**

As her sister's footsteps retreated, Daeva was able to successfully relax. The arm around her waist tightened, pulling her even closer to its chest. She let out a hum of approval at the position, her eyes drifting shut. And she would have drifted back off if not for the knowledge that her sister would be back and louder than ever.

So, with a groan, she pried the arm from around her waist and sat up. She ignored the dismayed grunt from her partner, instead favoring the stretching of her stiff limbs. She didn't care that she was nude, too focused on her own comfort and functions.

When she was successfully rested she glanced over her shoulder at her companion. Blonde, tan, with light brown eyes. A beauty with a muscular form that was drool-worthy. And nice in the sack as well. But, she didn't have time for round… 4? 5? 6? One of those numbers. She had to get dressed for the first day of school.

Last thing she needed was for her younger sister (And by younger she means by, like, 3 months) to come barging into her room, screaming at her to get up, only to get quite the view of her naked sister in bed with a man. It would surely scar the poor girl for life. And the last thing she needed was Aunt Jenna breathing down her neck for that.

So, with reluctance, she got up from her comfortable bed. She ignored the shuffling as her partner got up slowly. She absently ran her fingers through her hair, wincing at the small knots. However, she also had a pleased expression on her face. _Must've been one hell of a night._ She thought to herself, biting her lip in memory.

 _Then again, I'm not hungover. So… not that good._ Her smile faded before she shook her head, shoving those thoughts to the side. She had no time for thoughts. She had to get ready or else Elena would surely snap.

She stepped over the discarded clothes that littered the floor of her room as she made her way to the bathroom. She was luckily given the bedroom with its own bathroom. Given to her only because she was the oldest of her siblings.

 _Sometimes it is good to be the oldest._ She thought smugly as she entered the bathroom. She closed the door behind her all the way, clearly not inviting her latest conquest to join her. She wasn't in the mood and didn't have the time. She moved over to the shower and turned the dials, letting the water stream out.

As she waited for it to get nice and hot she moved over to the sink. She turned on water from the sink before grabbing her toothbrush. She glanced up at the mirror and paused, caught on her reflection. Her eyes took in her features quickly, eyebrows furrowing as they always did when she thought too much.

She was a rare sight in Mystic Falls.

Pale skin, much like a nice cream. Flawless of blemishes or imperfections, giving a very doll-like quality. Large hazel eyes with flecks of green only added to her overall doll-like appearance. They were framed by thick and dark lashes. She had a long and slender nose, helping balance out her features. Then, pale pink lips that were a nice color for her skin tone. The top lip was a cupid bow shape and the bottom lip was bigger and plumper. She had a heart shaped face and high-cheekbones.

Her hair was a very vivid red color. An eye-catching red with strands of dark and light brown and golden strands in the right light. The perfect blend to keep her hair from looking like a clown wig. Albeit, a very nice one. Her hair fell in loose waves just below her breasts.

Her body was the only thing that wasn't doll-like. Although, it did seem unnatural. She had a small waist and slim stomach as she was no slacker. Slightly wider hips and a modest but nice chest. A nice shape with long and shapely legs. And she was pretty short at 5'3 although she preferred the term 'Petite'.

As if you couldn't already tell; Daeva was adopted. And yes, it was painfully obvious. She'd asked her parents about it when she was younger and they told her the truth. Yes, she was adopted back when Elena was just a few months old. Reason being that she was dropped on their doorstep in the middle of the night. Wrapped up in a hand-woven blanket (A blanket that she'd embarrassingly kept over the years.) with nothing but a note with her name on it and a message saying 'Keep her safe'.

Totally not ominous at all.

Either way, she had no issue with being adopted. She cared for her current parents and she was glad to be Daeva Gilbert. Wouldn't change it for anything.

However, things didn't go according to plan and she ended up losing her parents sooner than she could have wished. Daeva paused, her toothbrush stopping inches from her mouth. She hadn't really focused on the death of her parents over the summer. Of course she screamed and broke stuff. (Didn't cry though, it's not really her thing.) However, over the summer, she spent most of her time sleeping around, partying, drinking, smoking, and having fun.

Doing anything she could to forget them.

Although, she did a lot of this stuff when they were alive too. Mostly the whole 'Having Sex' and 'Partying' part. The rest sort of followed. And her younger brother Jeremy seemed to follow in her footsteps with the whole drug and alcohol-thing. However, she liked to think that it wasn't her fault he started. That is was his own coping mechanisms and it had nothing to do with her. But, she wasn't confident in her thought.

And she knows that many adults are disappointed in her. Probably calling her a slut under their breaths at one of the thousand parties and events they have each year. However, she didn't care. And she wasn't ashamed and wasn't going to change who she was simply because some old hags had a stick shoved a bit too far up their asses.

She had sex because she liked sex. And because she liked how she felt during sex. During the act of sex she feels… rejuvenated. Feels like she is getting more and more energy. It's euphoric and indescribable. Wild and unrelenting. Just this glorious feeling of being sated. A unique high she can't get from smoking or drinking. So, she not even loved just the act of sex but she loved the feeling of touching the other person. And just feeling.

So... no.

She was not gonna give that feeling up to appease anyone.

Especially people she didn't care about at all. Then again, she cares about few people. She could list all the people she cares about (And probably loves) on her hand. Jeremy, her parents, Matt, and Caroline. 5. 5 people.

Actually, there was a running joke in their family. Started when she was about 5 or 6. At school her teacher asked the class to 'Write down the names of 10 people you care about'. A relatively easy assignment. Except for her.

She could only think of 5 people. The 5 she listed. She honestly didn't care about anyone else. If anyone ever got hurt or died in Mystic Falls she didn't care. It was just how she felt. And at the time, she didn't think anything about it. She thought it was normal.

So, she went up to her teacher and told her the issue: She only cared for 5 people. The teacher thought she was confused with the assignment. And told her to think about everyone she knows. And to think about how she felt if they were to be hurt and how she would feel. Or when they were happy, how she felt. And she was honest. She felt nothing unless it was with those 5 people she wrote down.

Of course, her teacher was concerned. And contacted her parents for a conference. And it took place after school. And when it actually started the teacher explained everything. And even her parents were a little confused by that. Usually people, especially children, were able to show some empathy for other people. But, she didn't.

Not that she wouldn't pick something up for someone if they dropped it or share her supplies with another student. She did nice things like that so she wasn't cruel or anything. Then again, she only did it out of common curtesy. Not out of the kindness of her heart.

And the teacher noted that. Proceeding to say that she was afraid that Daeva was possibly 'Apathetic to only a certain amount of people'. That led to an argument between her parents and the teacher. And the entire thing ended with the teacher calling her a 'sociopath' and demanding that she 'get help'. The disgust and fear in her voice was obvious.

The teacher ended up getting fired for 'unprofessional behavior'. And her parents turned the experience into something good. Giving her the nickname of 'Spock' because she thought logically instead of emotionally. It was a nice thing for them to do and it was one of the reasons she adored them so much. The ability they had to turn any situation into something good. Very admirable.

And she stayed the exact same over the years. Only caring for those 5 people and showing apathy to others. And as she got older she even began using others. For things like sex, to get alcohol and drugs from, and to get favors from. Except with Elena. She was her younger sister so she had to keep her safe. It was her duty as a sibling. However, their relationship never went past 'Protector' and 'Protected'.

Even then, she only did it in serious situations. Like when Elena was helping her cook dinner for everyone else, she sliced her hand cutting the vegetables. Daeva was quick to help her. But, it was mostly because she was expected to help Elena. And also because she didn't want blood everywhere. **She** would have to be the one to clean it up, after all. But, would she risk her life or those 5 she cared about for Elena? No. No, she would not.

And it was because of the realization of how she felt about Elena that kicked everything into overdrive.

Over the years she contemplated what her teacher had said that day. Calling her a 'sociopath' and she began wondering if she was. And, from research she did, it seemed like it. However, she also discovered that she fit more into the category of 'Highly Functioning Sociopath' because of her ability to fake emotions and fake care for other people.

After all, she is even able to make herself cry on command. A skill that took some time to learn but was eventually conquered. So, she identifies herself as a 'Highly-Functioning Sociopath' and she's cool with it. Sure, she doesn't meet all of the qualifications considering she **does** care about other people. Her 5. But, it was closest definition she could find in regards to what kind of person she is and how she works. So, she'd take it. And even with that, she's still human.

She has a personality. She has likes and dislikes. She has emotions. She's able to feel happy, sad, angry, tired, etc. But, she just has a lack of emotion and care in regards to actual people other than the 5 she mentioned.

She's pretty normal in everything else. And she even told Jeremy about this and he did his own share of research about it. And he isn't afraid of her and doesn't think she's a monster or anything like that. He still loves her. And she thinks that she loves him too.

Yes, she did care about them and was able to show actual concern. However, she isn't sure if she has even been in love. Or even if she has the capacity to. She's done research about it and the actual definition is different depending on where you look.

But, the best definition she could come up with (That actually applies to her) in regards to love is: _Being able to care about someone so much that you're willing to do anything for them. Anything to see them happy and well._ And if that's the case then yes, she does love the 5 she mentioned.

But, it is a definition she came up with. So, she's not really sure. But, at the same time, she's fine with not knowing. She only knows what she feels. Strong feelings of care and protectiveness for them. And nothing for everyone else. Nothing beyond hate or anger in regards to some people, even.

Then again, not caring hasn't gotten her into any trouble or anything. And she's learned to fake emotion in regards to other people so, she is pretty much set. And she'll just say that she loves the 5 people. After all, what she feels for them is probably the closest thing she'll ever feel to what love could be.

She shook off her thoughts before proceeding to brush her teeth. Her nose crinkled slightly at the smell and taste of mint. She personally hated mint but, the rest of her family loved it so she was stuck with it. _Another thing that makes me different._ She thought absently.

After rinsing out her mouth she cleaned off her toothbrush before placing it back in its designated area. She then went over to the shower and put her hand in. She yanked her hand back when the hot water touched her skin. She gave a grin before stepping into the shower. She let out a hiss and then a sigh when the hot water hit her skin. Although she did find herself trembling in delight. She loved the sting it gave her.

What? Pain could be good… Really good actually.

 **-Time Skip-**

" **Damn… you look fucking hot."**

Daeva bit her lip seductively, eyeing him as she teasingly grabbed her breasts through her top. "Thank you, James." She drawled before she removed her hands, turning back to the floor-length mirror. She could hear his sigh of disappointment as she did so.

She ignored his whining as she eyed her reflection. She wore a slightly baggy black sweater with a big red kiss on the front of it. It hung seductively off of her left shoulder revealing the strap of her red lace bra. She then wore a tight, black high-waisted skirt that stopped a few inches above her knee. Then, some red peep toe heels to finish off the look.

 _I'm in a bit of a darker mood today._ She thought absently as she checked her makeup. She rarely wore much. Just red lipstick and some mascara. After making sure her makeup was flawless she eyed her hair in order to make sure there were no loose hairs too stubborn to stay in place. Her hair was in a side ponytail, hanging off to the side.

After a thorough examination she was ready to head downstairs. However, she paused as she remembered. She turned her attention to her bed where a naked James laid. She eyed his pale form with a bit of confusion. She wasn't paying much attention this morning. He looked tired. Really tired. And a bit sick if she was honest. But, she couldn't muster up any sympathy to actually care.

So, she gave him a look, bored of him. "You can leave now." She dismissed as she went over to her desk to grab her book bag. She could practically hear the rusty wheels inside his head going as he tried to comprehend what she was saying. "What?" Apparently 'What' was honestly the best he could come up with.

She let out an annoyed sigh, mumbling under her breath. "I'm surrounded by idiots." He was still staring at her with a dumb look on his face that really made his attractiveness go down. _Why did I fuck him again?_ Her eyes, against her will might she add, slid down his chest before resting on his lap which, sadly, was covered by her blankets. _Oh yeah… that's why._

But, his attractiveness and usefulness had run out and now he was just taking up air and her bed and she needed to head downstairs. She had no time for this.

Daeva crossed her arms as she eyed James. "In case you've somehow lost your hearing between right now and last night I'll repeat it once. And just once. We had a good time last night. And now, it's the morning after. And you're boring me and you are of no use to me now. So, get out. Climb out the window actually, you might give my aunt a heart attack. And make haste because school starts soon and I have to leave. Now, did you get all that?"

By the time she was finished, James had completely sat up and was staring at her in disbelief and humiliation. She took his silence as a 'yes' before she picked up her bag, throwing it over her left shoulder. She winked. "See you around, James." Before grabbing her phone from her desk and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

She paused outside of it and listened closely. It was quiet for the first few seconds before she could hear lots of movement. She smirked in triumph. "Good boy." She mumbled before waltzing downstairs to face the day.

As she was heading downstairs she could hear footsteps behind her. She glanced behind her to see her brother, Jeremy, moving towards the stairs. She quickly took in the bloodshot eyes, the tiredness, the slight winces he would make when he moved too much, and she saw the sluggish movement. He did a pretty decent job of hiding it and she knew most would miss it. But, he was her younger brother and she knew him. Oh! And she recognized the signs. She's experienced the same symptoms in the beginning as well.

"Feeling good, little brother?"

Jeremy gave her a surprised look, obviously not expecting her. And the look then shifted to unease and slight nervousness. He gave a nervous chuckle, quickly moving downstairs so that he was beside her. "Uh… what do you mean?"

Daeva gave him a smirk. "Dear brother, you don't think I'm an idiot do you? You're really gonna try and lie to me? Especially about this?" Halfway through, Jeremy averted his eyes from hers. He was clearly feeling guilt over lying to her.

Daeva was proud to say that Jeremy and she were close. Closer than Elena and she, at least. Primarily because they both were the 'Outcasts' of the family. With Jeremy being more withdrawn from others and Daeva being… sexually promiscuous? Either way, they both were a contrast to the 'Goody-Two-Shoes' Elena.

And when their parents died Jeremy and she became even closer and drifted farther away from Elena. Mostly because of her overall… nagging. Sure, she had good intentions in regards of trying to 'Help them move on' and such. However, she was very judgmental and a bit more forceful in her beliefs.

Which made her quite the hypocrite as she goes around preaching about 'Moving On' and 'Getting out there'. Yet, she apparently thinks Jeremy and Daeva are blind to her little 'hobby' of writing and stuffing her feelings into a diary. And the whole breakup with Matt? Yeah, sure. 'It just wasn't working'… right.

You get where she's going with this?

Anyway, back to the story.

"Sorry, Eva." Jeremy muttered all adorable and stuff. Daeva felt herself unconsciously smile at the nickname he used for her. He's the only one allowed to call her that. Anyone else even **dares to?** They'll end up with a broken or bruised something.

She won't go into any more detail about that.

She gave Jeremy a playful punch in the arm showing she wasn't really annoyed. "Don't worry, little brother. And, by the way," She leaned in a bit and lowered her voice to a whisper. "If you want I can teach you a special recipe of mine. Gets rid of hangovers quicker then pain meds. If you want of course."

Jeremy's face split into a grin. "Did I ever tell you that you're the best big sister ever?" Daeva gave a cocky grin in response. "Yeah, you have. But, I'm always open to hearing it more." Jeremy shook his head, holding back a wince of regret when pain hit.

Daeva gave her brother a sympathetic grin before she linked her arm in his.

"Come on. Let's get to the kitchen before Elena starts hunting us down." She then proceeded to drag him to the kitchen where she could already hear voices.

When they entered, Jeremy seemed unconcerned with the conversation already happening. "Is there coffee?" He asked after hearing Elena say the word. Daeva was honestly worried about him. He might have an addiction to coffee. Because… geez. The happiness and intrigue in his voice and the comfort he so clearly feels whenever he drinks it… it's literally **fascinating** to watch.

Personally, she prefers tea over coffee. But, she understand the appeal and has been guilty of drinking entire pots of coffee whenever she needed to study for a big test in school.

While Jeremy went for the coffee, Daeva went to the fridge. She'd previously made a fruit smoothie the night before and she was taking it to school. And you may think that she's one of those 'Health Nuts' who make fat free smoothies every morning and just don't eat breakfast.

Actually… no. It's not like that at all.

You see, she makes a perfectly normal smoothie. Whether it be strawberry, berry, banana, etc. But, she would then add a special ingredient. To be more specific she adds different things depending on her mood. Bourbon, Whiskey, Rum, Vodka. Depends. And in this case…

She opened the slot at the top of the cup and drank a little bit of it. She let out a pleased hum at the taste.

Whiskey this time.

She closed the slot before paying attention to her surroundings once again. And in her dazed out state it appeared that Jenna was currently walking out the door. "Bye, Jenna!" She gave her farewell, raising a hand in the air.

Jenna blew her a kiss before rushing out the door. And, at that point, it appeared that Elena was about to come in for the kill. "You okay?" She asked in a very 'Elena-like' voice. Jeremy gave her an annoyed look, clearly not in the mood for a 'Chick-Flick Moment' as she and he liked to call it.

"Don't start."

And by this point Daeva had gravitated forward and was in front of both of them. Cleary anticipating a good fight.

So, as Jeremy was about to stomp out with a dramatic flair she herself had taught him, he grabbed her by her wrist and began dragging her out with a surprising amount of force. She had just enough time to wave to Elena with a yell of, "Bye!" right before Jeremy dragged her out of the house.

 **-TiS-**

" **Hey, Eva, I'll be right back. I just have to give this guy some drugs. He's giving me some cash for it."**

Daeva nodded to Jeremy as they stopped outside the boy's bathroom. But, before he could turn and go in, she stopped him. "Hold on a sec." She then looked inside of her book bag and, after shoving some stuff around, produced what she was looking for.

Eye drops.

"Here. Use these. You clearly look stoned. It should get rid of the redness and some of the cloudiness. You should really start using these. They help." Daeva spoke without judgement and was quick with her words. She clearly knew everything that she was talking about.

Jeremy gave her a thankful look and leaned down, kissing her on her cheek. He pulled away a little bit to whisper, "Thank you." Before turning and entering the boy's bathroom.

She smiled to herself before she heard a squeal. She rolled her eyes. However, it was without true annoyance. _I know that girly squeal anywhere._ She quickly turned on her heel and was immediately glomped by a mass of blonde hair.

She let out a laugh, immediately hugging her best friend back. "Hey, Care." She said, laughter still in her voice. Caroline pulled away and began studying her and touching her as if making sure she was solid.

"Caroline, baby, we did it that **one** time. Did you like it **that** much? At least wait until we're in private." She shamelessly teased her friend, her voice dipping into 'Her Voice' momentarily for added sex appeal.

And, for those who don't know what 'Her Voice' is, let me explain.

There is this voice she uses whenever she is trying to seduce someone or flirt. Basically her voice gets a bit deeper and huskier and overall sexier. And whenever she uses this voice it turns people into putty in her manicured hands. Whenever she uses that voice on people she doesn't want to fuck she makes sure to use 'Her Voice' sparingly.

Usually only for teasing.

Last thing she wants are her friends immediately trying to fuck her brains out. Then again, she has fucked a good 90% of the teen and young adult population. The 10% being family members and those people that Elena has specifically told her not to go after. Jeremy couldn't give any fucks as to who she's had sex with. Even those that she hates-she's had sex with them.

Have you ever had angry/hate sex?

For those of you that haven't: I'm sorry.

For those of you that have: You understand, right?

Anyway, enough of her sex life. Back to the story.

Caroline didn't pay her flirting any attention and continued her investigation. However, she did look a little flushed. Daeva smirked to herself. She made **Caroline Forbes, the** Caroline Forbes, **blush.** Eat your heart out every guy Caroline has ever dated. **They** don't make her blush.

After Caroline was done with her investigation she grabbed Daeva's hand and dragged her to the side. _What is with the hand-grabbing today?_ When they were to the side Caroline began.

"Where the **hell** have you been missy? Have you been avoiding **me?** I know that you haven't been barricaded inside like Elena because I hear about your **sexual conquests** and your appearance at **parties.** So… you are clearly going around and having fun regardless of your parent's death. So, **what the hell?** Could you not pick up a **phone?** Or give a **text?** "

That was why Caroline was Daeva's best friend.

She didn't beat around the bush with her. Tip toe around the topic of her parent's death. She confronted it head on and gave her opinion. Daeva appreciated that. Although, she knew Elena would definitely not be. In fact, she's going to make a bet now. That Caroline will make an 'insensitive' comment about the death of their parents and Elena will get upset.

But, she did have some explaining to do didn't she?

"Care… my parents died. Sure, they aren't my real parents but, they are my family none the less. And I loved them. This whole summer I've… I've been trying to forget about them. I've used other people for sex, alcohol, and drugs. Even more than usual." She gave a small laugh. "I'm sorry I didn't contact you. I love you Care, you know that." And she thinks that she actually means it. What she feels most likely **is** love.

She gave a simple apology with a true explanation. And it was all that was needed. Caroline's expression had softened and she looked at Daeva with understanding eyes. "Oh, Dae." Caroline was the only person who could call her that.

And Daeva accepted the hug from Caroline without complaint, hugging her friend back just as tightly.

Eventually the pulled apart and the moment was over. All the anger was gone and they were Daeva & Caroline again. Chick-Flick moment over. Then again, they never argued for long periods of time. And it could rarely be called 'Arguing'. Mostly it was just: Caroline is upset and gives a speech, they may end up not talking to each other for a day at the most, although this part is optional, then one of them steps up and apologizes to the other. And that is that.

It works for them.

And bubbly Caroline was back. "So! Enough of that. I have a **lot** to catch you up on. You won't believe all the 'secrets' floating about!" Caroline was gushing, practically buzzing at the prospect of gossiping.

Daeva gave her an unimpressed stare. "You know that I'm not one for gossip, dear." Another running theme between them was pretending to be a married couple. Giving each other nickname and flirting with each other. Joking about cheating on each other. Although, it was mostly Daeva who did the 'cheating' in the 'relationship'.

Caroline began pouting and trying to use puppy dog eyes. However, Daeva was unwavering in her decision. Caroline seemed to get that too as she seemed to deflate.

That was before a new idea popped into her head, immediately perking her up. Daeva eyed her with caution. Whenever she had an idea it was always best to start running. But then Caroline spoke.

"You know… gossiping is a **great** way to learn more about people. And it leads to **excellent** blackmail."

At the prospect of learning more information, Daeva began paying attention. And as soon as Caroline finished, Daeva pounced. Linking her arm through Caroline's as she began 'guiding' her friend down the hall.

"So… about this gossip you mentioned?" The innocent tone of voice made Caroline giggle before launching into a rant about their fellow students.

 **-Time Skip-**

 **This. Was. Torture.**

Being forced to sit through Tanner's boring lectures as he ranted on and on about stuff she gave **no fucks** about. Every 5 minutes she would look towards the door. She would honestly begin weighing the pros and cons of just walking out and skipping. Probably snag a smoke off of one of her friends that lived nearby. She was almost out.

However, there was only one thing keeping her there.

And can you guess what that is?

Daeva turned her gaze to the objects of her attention. Her sister Elena and new kid, Stefan. _This was the guy every girl has been creaming their panties for?_ And as she stared throughout the period she understood why. He was very handsome. And he was new to town. So, he has this whole mysterious air surrounding him.

And, for some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She didn't know what it was. Just… for some reason, every time she looked at him she felt… strange. She could feel that something was different about him. There was just this overall… feeling of darkness. And it just drew her in.

When she first entered the classroom she walked past Stefan. And she just got this… feeling. It was like when she had sex. Everything is heightened and she feels this warmth surrounding her body. Making her feel like she's on fire and it feels amazing. It was kind of like that with him, in a way. A bit dulled down and opposite but, it was enough to make her look twice.

It was as if he had a magnetic field around him. And whenever she was close she got zapped by it. And it would send this numbing coldness through her and she enjoyed the pain the coldness would leave her with.

Something was different about this guy.

And she liked it.

But, apparently Elena had already called dibs on him. Stefan and she had been having eye-sex the entire period. It was nauseating in a way. There are certain things she wishes that she would never have to see. And her sister's 'Come Hither' face was one of them.

She shook her head to herself before a light vibration caught her attention. Her eyes immediately zoned in on Elena. She always did have good hearing. Although it seemed to come and go. And it helped the Elena was literally just 2 seats in front of her.

She was unable to read the message, but she had a pretty good idea as to who sent it. Her eyes moved over to Bonnie as she tucked her phone into her pocket. Daeva's eyes narrowed a little bit at the girl.

She'd never liked or cared for Bonnie in all the time that she'd known her. She fell somewhere in between the categories of 'Could Give No Fucks' and 'Constant Annoyance'. Although, to be fair, everyone fell into the 'Could Give No Fucks' category normally. (Although, Stefan had moved to the 'Interesting' category so that wasn't entirely true.)

Thing is, Bonnie and she never got along. They were civil to each other but, they both knew that they both didn't like one another. Personally, she found Bonnie to be very quick to judge and label. And she seemed to have this constant aura of 'I'm better then you'. To be honest, it grated on her nerves a lot more than it should.

The only reason she even tolerated her was because of Elena. If she said or did something to Bonnie then Elena would be constantly whining and complaining about it. And considering she has to live with Elena? She would never be able to hear the end of it!

It was something she did **not** want to deal with.

So, she's keeping her pretty mouth shut.

Doesn't mean that she can't glare and have violent thoughts.

And that's what she'll do for the rest of the period. It has to be more entertaining than listening to Tanner ramble on about… a war? Or something along those lines. She couldn't bring herself to care any more or less.

She just couldn't wait to leave. She was supposed to meet up with a 'friend' of hers named Sam. He was 21 and had graduated a few years before. He gets her cigarettes and booze and, if he's in a good mood, teaches her about hacking. She's already pretty damn good but there's always more to learn.

And they'll have sex or she'll keep him company in return. He's very awkward in social situations and doesn't have any friends really. The only reason she knew of him was because she accidently stumbled upon him getting beat up by some jock a few years ago.

So, she came to his rescue. Blackmailing the jock into leaving Sam alone. (Steroids. Always steroids.) Ever since then Sam latched onto her. Offering her money and drugs and alcohol to get her to stick around. She didn't care much for money so it was drugs and alcohol. And once he found out about how much she loved sex it became their thing.

She didn't care about him beyond him being more of a pet to her. Although, she's been feeling protectiveness over him and has begun to care about how he actually felt. So, he might end up being added as the 6th person on her list. But, she isn't sure.

No big deal. At least she has something to look forward to after this.

 **(WARNING: Sex scene up ahead. Just letting you know in case you want to skip down some past it. But, it's not too graphic and it does give some insight into her. But, skip if you want.)**

 **-Time Skip-**

 **She loved this.**

"Oh, Sam." Daeva moaned, letting her head fall back. She could hear Sam's grunts as he bounced her in his lap. She bit her lip to try and muffle her moans but quickly gave up on that. Instead choosing to wrap her arms around him.

"D-Daeva… ugh… so tight." She could hear him grunt out, his hot breath fanning over her cheek as he mumbled into her ear. She could feel his hard member thrusting in and out of her with surprising force considering how meek Sam seemed to be on the outside. Oh well, that's why you never judged a book by its cover.

She could feel him hitting all the right spots inside her and was tightening her grip on him with every passing second. "M-more." She gasped out, her body hot and heart beating wildly. She could practically feel herself becoming more and more energized the closer they both got to climax.

Could feel every inch of him slamming into her. Could hear every shallow breath and loud moan or deep grunt. Could taste vodka whenever they kissed. Could see the sweat on their skin as it became hotter and hotter. Everything was heightened and vivid.

She loved it so much.

She loved the feeling it gave her. Loved the feeling of power it gave her and loved feeling like she could take on the world. And she adored the power she had over her partner.

A rotation of the hips here. **Moan.** A hair-pull there. **Grunt.** A breathy 'Please fuck me' right here. **"Say my name."** Each person was different. With their own particular kinks and turn-ons. She loved figuring them out. Because if she could figure out what made them do what? Then, she would have no problem playing them how she wants in order to get off.

Speaking of which.

Her breathing shifted as he picked up speed. Her moans became a constant sound in the room. And it was a symphony. Her moans, his grunts and pleas of her body, and the sound of flesh meeting flesh… something only few could appreciate.

And with one more hard thrust she was complete. Her eyes had rolled back as she came to a hard orgasm and he followed, his cock twitching inside of her as he ejaculated into the condom. All that could be heard was their heavy breathing.

They collapsed onto each other, his member still inside of her. They didn't speak or move. Simply enjoyed each other's presence. After 5 or 10 minutes it was over. Daeva rose off of his limp cock, both letting out a soft sigh as they separated.

She got off the bed before moving around the cramped room and collected her clothes. Putting them on as she went. And after finally putting on her top she was ready. She just grabbed her book bag and phone. Her hair was loose in waves and random curls. She moved her hair out of her face before looking over to Sam.

He hadn't got up. Still laying there in a post-orgasmic state of exhaustion. He always felt exhausted after sex. Teasing her about her ability to wear him out. About always needing a good nap after a session of sex.

She took it as a compliment.

She then moved over to the door of bedroom, opening it. His bedroom was heavy with the smell of sex and heat. She blew him a kiss before leaving. She then moved down the familiar hallway and moved downstairs.

She was soon out of the house and was on the sidewalk. She let out a pleased sigh. She was pleasantly buzzed and a bit high. There was a pleasant pain between her thighs and from the various scratches on her body.

All in all, she was happy.

As she was walking home she checked her phone. She noticed that she was with Sam for hours and that she had 3 text messages. From Jeremy and Caroline. Twice for Caroline.

 **I'm guessing u r wit Sam? Gimme details ltr.**

 **-Jeremy**

She giggled at Jeremy's text. Primarily because of his awful spelling. Then again, most people texted like that. So, she didn't blame him. She shrugged before responding.

 **Yes, I was with Sam. Just left now, actually. And don't worry. I will tell ya everything you little perv.**

 **-Daeva**

The next text was from Caroline.

 **OMG! Stefan is so amazing! You wont believe the info I got on him today. Call me later, k?**

 **-Caroline**

A frown tugged on Daeva's lips at the text. She was hoping that Caroline would have no interest in Stefan. But, she pretty much knew that she would. The reason she was upset by it was because she knew Stefan and Elena were feeling each other.

And, if she knew Elena like she definitely did, Stefan and she would be dating by the end of the week or something. And she just did not want to see Caroline get her hopes up, only to end up hurt.

She gave a response.

 **Oohhh, I wanna hear all of it! And how about we Skype later?**

 **-Daeva**

She then checked the second text from her, curious as to what she had to say.

 **Oh! Actually, why don't you meet Lena, Bon, and I at the Grill? It'll be fun!**

 **-Caroline**

Daeva was interested up till the part where 'Bon' was mentioned. She frowned to herself. She would love to go but, it's honestly best if Bonnie and she were not in the same vicinity. Because by the end there will most likely be a fight. And she was not in a fighting mood at the moment.

So, reluctantly, she responded.

 **Sorry, dear. No can do. I have a thing with a friend. Next time, surely.**

 **-Daeva**

After sending the text, she stuffed her phone into her book bag. She then threw it over her shoulder before continuing on her way home.

 **-TiS-**

 **So, what do you think? Let me know, okay? And also, if you have any OC Characters you may want me to add in, PM me and we can work something out. Have any ideas? Let me know in reviews and we'll see what happens. And all in all, just review, favorite, and follow. Particularly, focus on the 'Review' part okay?**

 **Alright, enough rambling. I'll let you review and go on with your day.**

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies! Welcome to Chapter 2 of: Tangled in Strings! The support for this has been awesome so just… thank you! Anyway, I won't linger too long. Let me just answer some reviews:**

 **Faaallenangel: Gotcha! I'll describe her a bit more in this chapter. Also, yeah. I have a plan for her and Damon. You should enjoy it.**

 **I love damon Salvatore girl: Well, I don't want to give away too much about where this is going. But, you are right in certain aspects. I do have ideas on this being a Damon fic however, it'll be a while before that happens.**

 **Snmuenst: Thank you! And yes, I'm glad you think she's unique. I usually try to make all my characters different then from what I've seen. I'm glad my effort is coming through in my characters!**

 **Now that that's out of the way, I have another thing to tell you. I have a Polyvore for this story where I post all the outfits she wears and stuff. Check it out! It's called: dragonheart1212. In fact, I have collections for all my stories so yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries at all. I only own my characters and any/all original characters and plotlines I create.**

 **WARNING: There will be drug and alcohol use. Along with sex. Lots of sex. And violence. Plenty of violence. Not into that? Yeah, you may want to leave now.**

 **-TiS-**

" _Tomorrow, I'll keep a beat. And repeat yesterday's dance._

 _Yo, this song will never be on the radio._

 _Even if my clique were to pick and the people were to vote,_

 _It's the few, the proud, and the emotional._

 _Yo, you, bulletproof in black like a funeral._

 _The world around us is burning but we're so cold._

 _It's the few, the proud, and the emotional._

 _I'm fairly local, I've been around."_

 _-Fairly Local by Twenty One Pilots_

 **-TiS-**

 **You were amazing yesterday. When will you be able to come back over?**

 **-Sam**

Daeva grinned at the text, head tilting as she studied the words. Then again, she shouldn't be surprised. In all of her sexual conquests she'd never had a dissatisfied partner.

She glanced around the bored-looking classroom before her gaze rested on Mr. Tanner. She tuned back in momentarily. "-any casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Daeva straightened and turned her attention to 'Ms. Bennett' with morbid excitement.

And she was not disappointed.

The wide eyed look she gave made her day. "Um… a lot? Like, a whole lot." _Fucking idiot_ , Daeva thought, cruelty cloaked in her thoughts as she glared at the girl. And apparently Mr. Tanner and she had finally come to agree on something if his facial expression was anything to go by.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett."

He then turned his gaze to his next victim. _Poor Matty…_ Daeva thought, biting her pink lip as her eyes took in one of her 5.

Matt and she had a… complicated history. Met back in 6th Grade when she walked over to him out of the blue and called him cute. The rest of their friendship followed. They even dated for about a month. Which, in case you didn't know, was her longest relationship to date. But, they eventually decided to just stay friends. However, every once in a while they may sleep together.

Usually Matt is feeling stressed and annoyed about something, he comes over, and they talk, and then boom! **Stuff** happens.

"Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Matt nervously swallowed before playing it off. "It's okay, Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it." Daeva and a few others chuckled at his utter refusal to even try. _There's my boy!_ She mentally cheered, giving a thumbs up to Matt when he glanced over to her. He gave her a small smile in return.

Tanner, on the other hand, was not amused. "Hmm, Elena?" Her sister gave her regular doe-eyed look of ignorance and utter innocence with just the right twinge of fear and guilt. _Sorry, sister. You're textbook._

"Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

You see, there was a reason that Tanner never called on her. Primarily because of the fact that she had an A in his class and actually found his bullying of students to be amusing. Also, Tanner found her to be extremely attractive. Eww. From the leering looks to the obnoxious 'elevator eyes' he sports to the 'subtle' touches he gives. But, whatever. She has an A and her GPA is happy because of it. She'll deal with a few little things for it.

Elena, on the other hand, was struggling. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know." _346\. Just say '346 casualties'. A nice, simple answer that will cause him to leave you alone._ Daeva crossed her arms, turning to Tanner with an expectant look. She was expecting her sister to be totally and completely wrecked by this teacher. _Come on, Mr. Creepy. Don't disappoint me now!_

And she was not disappointed.

Tanner gave her a glare before replying with, "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended on Summer Break." _Ooohhh, burn!_ Daeva thought, mentally grinning although on the outside she remained composed. Sure, technically she should be upset at the disrespect Tanner gave to her twin but… who was she kidding? It was hilarious!

Yes, Daeva was upset by her parent's passing. But, she moved on already. Unlike what the stupid doctor says, she is not in some state of shock. She will not just snap one day and cry and all that bullshit. SO, she is free to laugh and enjoy this thrilling scene she's viewing at the expense of her sister.

However, one thing she did not expect (Although she totally should have) was for Stefan to come to Elena's rescue. "There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan stated, voice hard but not too much so. _Well played, Stefan. Go you._ Daeva thought, narrowing her eyes slightly at Stefan with a nod to herself in hesitant appreciation.

And Tanner seemed just as equally impressed, his facial expression not being as schooled as much as hers though. "That's correct. Mister…?" He trailed off, clearly fishing for a last name. Stefan didn't disappoint.

"Salvatore."

Tanner's interest seemed to peak as he looked at Stefan with curiosity. "Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?" "Distant." Stefan quickly replied in return.

One quick glance around the room showed that her classmates were watching the pair like it was a tennis match or something. Her eyes flickered over to her sister. _Except you, of course._ Elena was staring at Stefan as if he was literally god. _For fucks sake-she's practically soaking her seat. Calm yourself, girl!_ Daeva shook her head in disappointment, moving her gaze back to the pair.

"-ounder's archives are, uh, stored in the civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." Stefan finished, the look in his eyes saying, 'Ha! You gonna fuck with my girl? Take that bitch!'

And the entire class began snickering at the look of complete shock on the teacher's face. Daeva met Stefan's eye and, in his direction, gave silent applause in a teasing way. Stefan gave a smile in return before turning his gaze to Elena.

 _Of-Fucking-Course._

 **-TiS-**

 _ **Thank god for cigarettes.**_

Daeva took a deep pull from the stick, letting out a sigh. She watched with surprisingly intense eyes as the smoke drifted up into the sky. She glanced down at the cigarette in her hand before turning her gaze to her surroundings.

The smell of beer, sweat, heat, and sex filled the air. Her eyes glossed over unimportant people as she searched for a few particular people.

Her eyes stopped on a familiar brown mop of hair. He was drinking with a couple of his stoner buddies, watching his surroundings as if looking for someone. _There's my love-sick little brother._

She strained her neck to look over the heads of all the other attendees, annoyance blossoming inside of her as she cursed her shortness once again. _Where the fuck is that whiny little bi-oh, there she is._ Her eyes stopped on Elena, who was beside Bonnie, most likely chatting away about Stefan or something.

She continued her watching with boredom, taking a lazy drag of her cigarette every once in a while. When a cold breeze came by she found herself shivering slightly, cursing herself for wearing a dress and not bringing a jacket with her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_ She berated herself before she froze.

She saw a peppy/drunk-looking Caroline approach a distracted-looking Stefan, clearly going in to flirt or something. Daeva unconsciously began shaking her head. _Care, babe, dear, don't. Just walk away. Walk awa-_

Caroline stopped in front of Stefan and began speaking, smile bright and eyes lit. However, Stefan suddenly turned on her and spoke to her. Caroline's expression changed to one of hurt and dejection as Stefan walked away from her.

 _Dammit._ Daeva thought to herself when she saw her best friend's eyes suspiciously water. Daeva drops her cigarette, stomping on it with her heel before walking over. She stops in front of Caroline, taking in the dazed expression and the glassy eyes.

"Honey, are you in there?" At receiving no response, Daeva quickly snapped her fingers in Caroline's face. That seemed to be enough to snap her out of it, Caroline blinking quickly as her eyes focused on Daeva. She sniffed, wiping at her eyes and putting on a fake smile.

"Hey, Dae. What's up?"

Daeva didn't smile back, giving her 'the look'. The look that said: 'I'm-Not-Every-Dumb-Ape-On-This-Planet-I'm-Your-Best-Friend-Don't-Fucking-Lie-To-Me'. When Caroline saw the expression, she cracked. She threw her arms around Daeva' burying her face in the shorter girl's neck. Daeva could feel the girl's tears wet her shoulder and could feel the light tremble from the girl's body.

Daeva returned the hug, holding on tight.

Caroline was a very… special girl. A sensitive girl with a heart of gold buried underneath layers of bitchiness and confidence. Caroline opened up easily and was hurt often because of it. Especially when it came to dating. Caroline has major self-esteem issues. Then again, when you're surrounded by Ms. 'So-Angelic-She-Probably-Shits-Rainbows', otherwise known as Elena Gilbert, then yeah: You'll probably have self-esteem issues.

Then again, that raised another question: Why does Elena get all the guys? Sure, she had the patented 'Gilbert' good looks, she supposed. But, come on though. Her personality? She is whiny and wants everything to be about her. Sure, she may pretend to care but, at the end of the day, she's in it for herself. So, selfish bitch. Why the interest?

Maybe she's just a good fuck? Then again, Elena seems to be such a prude though. More of a 'Missionary-Position-And-That's-It' girl. You know the types. The ones who, at the mere mention of sex, get embarrassed. And even if they've had sex, they are still so oblivious to anything other than the most basic of it. Elena comes off as that type. So, it can't be because she's a fucking god in the bedroom.

She honestly had no idea as to why people would pick Elena over Caroline.

Caroline was extremely loyal. She would never abandon you or leave you just because things got rough. She is hilarious and very open. She actually gives a fuck about you if she likes you. She listens and is honest with you. If there's something going on within her life or if you're being an asshole? She'll work to fix any problem, not just run from it.

Not to mention the fact that she is a fantastic lay.

Daeva shook away her thoughts as she got back to the matter at hand. "Care, babe, do you wanna go to the grill? You need to sober up, like, now. We can trash talk Elena and I'll buy you a hot chocolate. See? Fun times."

Caroline gave a small laugh before pulling away. She wiped at her eyes and sniffed before nodding. "I'd like that."

Daeva gave a smirk before offering her arm. "It's a date then." Caroline gave a bigger smile before linking arms with her and they left the scene.

 **-TiS-**

" **So… sober yet?"**

Caroline shook her head, nursing her cup of hot chocolate. "No."

Daeva nodded, taking a swig from the tea in front of her. Unfortunately she couldn't be drinking either. It's a rule Caroline and she had. If one of them were sobering up, the other had to also. It was something they'd come up with so that neither of them would ever be left out of forced to drink alone. Of course, this rule doesn't apply if they're with other people.

So, yeah. No alcohol for her. Daeva frowned, glancing around the grill with a bored expression.

And then it started.

"Why didn't he go for me?" Caroline started, Daeva turning to her with an uncomfortable expression. She never was good with serious talks. "You know, how come the guys I want never want me?"

"Because of Elena." Daeva stated easily, not bothering to try and soften it for her. Caroline was a big girl. Caroline seemed to agree if her nod was anything to go by.

"Exactly! I always say the wrong thing and Elena… always says the right thing. She doesn't even try and he just picks her! She's the one everyone always picks for everything and… I'm never the one."

Daeva shook her head at the last part saying, "Hey, that part isn't true. You are the one. For me, at least. You know that I hate Elena. Fuck, you know that I hate everyone except for a few people. And you're one of those people. Sure, people may fall over themselves for Elena but… those people obviously aren't worth it. Fuck them. You're beautiful, kind, caring, and loyal to a fault. If those assholes don't see that then… let them rot."

Caroline's eyes watered at her words and she began smiling. "Thanks, Dae." Daeva nodded in return, before going to take a sip of her beverage.

Caroline bit her lip before responding. "But, it's a competition. Between Elena and me. It's always been since she got boobs." Daeva nodded, agreeing with her statement. She sat down here glass, giving Caroline a look. "Well," Caroline looked up from her mug, eyes wondering. "I guess you'll just have to win, huh?" Caroline nodded, eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"You know, I think I need some time to… think for a bit." Caroline stated, hesitating a bit. Daeva tilted her head, eyes searching Caroline's for something. "Are you sure? I can stay, fuck Jenna." Caroline shook her head quickly. "No, no, no. I just… I have some things to… reevaluate."

"Okay." Daeva hesitantly replied. She pushed herself away from the table, rising to her feet. She reached into her wallet/clutch and pulled out a few bills. "Here's some money for the drinks and anything else you may want." "Thanks, Dae." Daeva nodded before walking to the exit.

Her feet were killing her and she wanted sleep.

 **-TiS-**

 **Yeah, this was pretty short I know. And also crappy. It's 3 in the morning, okay? I'm tired but, I wanted to finish this. The next episode starts next chapter so… yay. And if there's anything you want to see in future chapters then let me know, okay? Awesome! So, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you! And thank you for reading!**

 **XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome to the 3** **rd** **chapter of 'Tangled in Strings'. Yes, I know that it's been a while but uh… yeah, I have no good excuse. Sorry, dearies. But, uh… at least I'm back! And ready to answer some reviews at that.**

 **.panteli:** _ **Thank you! I hope that you continue to like it.**_

 **FlowerChild23:** _ **Yeah, I'd kinda been favoring the idea of Kol and Daeva linking arms and fucking with people. I definitely plan on having that be some semblance of a thing.**_

 **Faaallenangel:** _ **Actually, weirdly enough, I was gonna have her sleep with a girl in this chapter or the next. So, great call on that. And yay, I hope you enjoy this.**_

 **SomebodyWhoCares:** _ **Ha! I can't wait to write them together, as well. Should be fun.**_

 **Now that I've answered everything that needed to be answered, let's get onto the boring bits before we get to the real… meat of it, eh?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries at all. I only own my characters and any/all original characters and plotlines I create.**

 **WARNING: There will be drug and alcohol use. Along with sex. Lots of sex. And violence. Plenty of violence. Not into that? Yeah, you may want to leave now.**

 **Info:**

 **-Twitter for Updates: InkHeart121212**

 **-Pinterest: WhovianRandom14**

 **-Personal Twitter if Interested: DragonHeart1212**

 **((Also, mature content will be heavily present in the very beginning of this chapter. Just a warning, right now.))**

 **And in this chapter, you will see more of Daeva's manipulative and 'evil' side. DAEVA IS NOT A GOOD PERSON. Just to let you know in case you didn't have an idea of that. She's going to do a bunch of things you are probably not gonna approve of or like. If that bothers you, you might wanna leave now before you go too far or get too invested in the story. She's probably gonna get better but not for a while.**

 **+TiS+**

" _Feet don't fail me now._

 _Take me to the finish line._

 _Oh, my heart it breaks every step that I take,_

 _But I'm hoping at the gates,_

 _They'll tell me that you're mine._

 _Walking through the city streets,_

 _Is it by mistake or design?_

 _I feel so alone on the Friday nights._

 _Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine?_

 _It's like I told you honey._

 _Don't make me sad, don't make me cry._

 _Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough,_

 _I don't know why._

 _Keep making me laugh, let's go get high._

 _The road is long, we carry on,_

 _Try to have fun in the meantime._

 _Come and take a walk on the wild side,_

 _Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain._

 _You like your girls insane._

 _Choose your last words._

 _This is the last time._

 _'Cause you and I, we were born to die."_

 _-Born to Die by Lana Del Ray_

 **+TiS+**

" **More. Oh, don't stop."**

The sounds of elongated moans filled the open space of the girl's bathroom. Fingers were tangled in blonde locks as the head was urged further into parted thighs.

Daeva was in ecstasy.

Head thrown back with lips parted, Daeva allowed herself to simply feel and not think. She didn't need to give any verbal commands or requests; she was one with the girl… Zoey. She tilted her head and delved deeper inside of Daeva, moans escaping said girl from the movements of a talented tongue.

 **Bzzzzz… Bzzzzz… Bzzzzz…**

Reaching a shaky left hand over across the sink, black painted nails grasped the iPhone in a vice grip. Bringing it to her face, slackened eyes looked at the name and picture flashing on it. A small smirk toyed on her lips, smudged crimson lipstick gleaming in the bright lights.

Hitting the 'accept' button, Daeva brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello, sister."

She could hear the loud chatter of teens as they moved along the halls to their nxt class. _Probably at her locker…_ she thought absently, tugging on Zoey's hair in encouragement.

"Daeva? Where are you? Class will be starting soon and I didn't see you this morning. I also tried texting you but you wouldn't respond."

Pulling away from the phone, she arched her back as waves of pleasure wracked through her body, a low groan escaped her red lips. The kind of pleasure that could only come with orgasm. Shuddering in the aftermath, she let go of the Zoey's hair.

"Good girl." She muttered, chest heaving yet she was still floating. Zoey gave her a pleased smile, getting up from her (probably sore) knees.

Pushing herself off the table, Daeva stood on shaky legs. She ignored the calls of her sister through the phone, instead collecting her discarded black lace panties from the tiled flooring. Spinning on her heel, she turned to face the bathroom mirrors, placing the underwear on the counter beside the sink.

She picked up her phone once more, uncaring as Zoey picked up the garments herself, stuffing them into her little white clutch.

"Yes, sister?" She asked, acting as if she hadn't just had a mind-numbing orgasm while on the phone with her sister.

"What happened? You stopped talking and I couldn't really hear what was happening with all the noise."

"Nothing much, just handling some business. None of your concern." Daeva stated, deciding to put the phone on speaker as she opened her book bag, pulling out her makeup kit. From beside her, Zoey was reapplying her makeup.

"Can you **at least** tell me if you're at school? Or if you even plan on coming?"

Annoyance growing at Elena's persistent questioning, an exasperated sigh escaped her. "Yes, I am at the school. I'll be in class." She grumbled as she filled in the dark red lip liner with a similar shade of red lipstick.

"Good. I-I guess I'll see you **when** you show up." Elena stated hesitantly, particularly placing emphasis on the word 'when'.

Using a small makeup square, she carefully removed any stray lipstick that might've escaped from its proper position. She ran her fingers through her hair in order to tame it and return it to its usual state.

"Guess you will."

Elena didn't respond, simply hanging up.

"Finally, she's gone." A sly voice stated from behind her, arms wrapping around Daeva's middle and a head resting on her right shoulder.

In the mirror, Zoey and Daeva were quite the pair.

Both gorgeous and just oozing with sensuality and confidence. Of course, Zoey's was more of the modest kind that came with kindness and favor. While Daeva was more of the 'taking' sort, having zero problem taking what she wanted with little to no regard as to who she hurt in the process.

Zoey was Daeva's… toy of a sorts. Much like Sam, actually. However, while Sam was more of a pity-project on the side, Zoey was… a challenge at the time.

President of the Chess Club and Debate team, she was very… nerdy. In Freshman year, she hid behind bulky sweater vests and unsightly glasses that made her look like a frog. Poor thing had apparently never even seen a straightener before if her fuzzy blonde hair was any indication. However, she was smart. Really smart. In more than just the 'study and books' kinda way. She had something this population lacked.

 **Intrigue.**

So, Daeva made it her personally mission to turn Zoey into her own minion of sorts. However, Daeva already had enough of those. She wanted to do something different. Break her. Chisel away at her until she became whatever Daeva wanted her to be. She made her **more.**

 _A fuck buddy._

 _An accomplice._

 _An associate._

 _Her eyes and ears._

 _Her personal errand girl._

 _Her personal assistant._

You should know how this goes.

"Mhmm… you were as amazing as always." Daeva drawled, dark nails tracing patterns onto the girl's arm while her gaze remained locked on their entwined forms.

"Thank you! However, we have 4 minutes to get to class. Shall we?"

Letting out a slight hum in genuine contemplation, Daeva eventually relented. Pushing out of Zoey's hold, Daeva moved closer to the sink. Grabbing her bookbag, she swung it over her shoulder. Albeit, not before checking to make sure she looked perfect.

She did.

Turning to face Zoey, she gave the taller girl a once over, checking for any imperfections.

Short white dress with no sleeves and a nice V-cut. A long-sleeved, somewhat see-through, pink cardigan with white pumps. She looked alluring yet innocent. Exactly how Daeva wanted her.

"What do you want me to do?" Zoey asked of her, already knowing of the thoughts that ran through Daeva's head.

Giving a smirk, Daeva crossed her arms over her chest and took a more dominant stance.

"Find out everything you can on Stefan Salvatore. Verbal and Non-Verbal. I want results typed and emailed to me by 10 o'clock this night. Get me? Then, just do your regular duties of watching over the children. Talk to Angela or Zach if you need help completing your main task."

As soon as Daeva began speaking, Zoey already had out a small black tablet and was typing her words into it quickly. Like said, she was an… assistant of sorts. She was good at following orders and was good at doing **everything in her power** to get results.

It's amazing what people would do for you when pushed.

Giving a curt nod, Daeva said, "Good," before walking closer to Zoey.

Grabbing the taller girl by the back of her neck, she pulled her down so that their lips would meet.

The kiss lasted barely 5 seconds, short and fleeting before they parted.

Zoey was dazed and looked at Daeva with an obvious stare of devotion. Giving a patronizing smile, Daeva patted her on the cheek twice before turning on her expensive heel and leaving the bathroom.

It took all of her Freshman Year to break Zoey down in such a way. But, it was worth it.

Daeva owned her **body,** her **mind** , her **soul** , and her **heart**.

 **+TiS+**

" **E** veryone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just that yours is stupid."

The fledgling looked down at their feet, eyes glassy with tears. However, Daeva was not moved. She did not **care** if she was crying or giving those big puppy-dog eyes. She was in no mood for rebellion, yet here this girl was, testing her patience.

Recap time?

After leaving the bathroom, Daeva went to her first class. History.

There, she was forced to see Miss Elena and Saint Stefan making eyes at each other.

Now, it's not that she was jealous or anything. Even if he was cute, he would only last a week with her at the very most. No, there was another reason that she was so interested in him.

The way he made her feel.

He gave her this feeling of… height. Her skin tingled and lit up, her heartbeat increased and she felt this feeling of breathlessness and even pleasure travel through her body. It was… the **exact** same feeling she had when she was having sex, if you want her to be blunt. (Minus the pleasure of the actual sex act itself, of course.)

She felt rejuvenated and, not to be cliché, free.

Unfortunately, she could only get that feeling from sex. So... it wasn't the most easily flowing thing to have. Not that she couldn't easily get sex, she could. But, she couldn't just feel that way naturally and on her own. So, you can imagine her genuine surprise when being in the same vicinity of this… stranger, caused her to feel something she was basically addicted to at this point.

It intrigued her. **A lot.**

Hence, her demanding that Zoey research him and find out more about him. She needed some kind of explanation for this. Then again, at least it wasn't some 'lovey-dovey' bullshit. That's more Elena's speed.

And after sitting through the 'eye-sex' between Elena and Stefan, she was finally set free and was able to leave the sickening sight. Although, a small part of her did wish that she could stick by Stefan, just to keep the feeling going.

Then, she had some boring class she barely paid attention to which then led to her chemistry class where, towards the end, they had lunch. She went to her usual seat outside, at one of the lunchtables. More specifically, the table underneath this huge tree towards the far side of the school. There, she usually sat with her 'friends' and they discussed everything from schoolwork to latest news and gossip.

And they weren't just random either. No, she specifically chose people that had 3 specific qualities to make them worth her time.

 **One,** they needed to be attractive. She had both males and females in her nice group of 6, she didn't discriminate with gender. And considering she spent pretty much all her spare time with them during school hours, and even some after hour situations, she had to at least like how they looked. If anything, she could just block out their words and focus on their pretty faces. What? She was an optimist at times.

 **Two,** they needed to have a good reach. Not necessarily popular by any means, no, that's not what she requires. For example, the quiet girl who does everyone's homework gets paid $10 per assignment by dumbasses with too much cash that want to get that 'A' that their parents require. Said dumbasses are feeding this girl cash and are willing to do favors for her… you get the point. Either way, everyone has some level of influence on those around them and can offer Daeva something useful. She just chose the best ones.

 **And three,** be easily corruptible. Now, Zoey? She was a… long-term project. In her boredom, she spent her free-time breaking her down in order to make her moldable and corrupted. And it was through her long-term efforts that she now has a… slave, of sorts. A loyal pet who does whatever she asks without question. However, that whole ordeal, no matter how great it turned out, would take way too long to do for six people. Hence, her going for the people who are easy to sway. A hand on their thigh and a flutter of her lashes? They were hers.

She tries to make sure that everything around her is perfectly tailored to fit her needs and desires. Of course, she can't go around murdering people… but still. She's easily the most powerful person in the entire school. (Maybe even the entire town if she wants to get ambitious.)

However, there were small… issues that needed to be handled every once in a while. After all, if they were gonna be a part of her inner circle, her 'friends' needed to be… perfect. Speaking of which…

Daeva did not look up when all six of them sat down in various places at the table. She could hear the clatter of trays or the crunches of brown bags from those who didn't want to chance the 'lunch'. She received various forms of greeting from them, giving a nod in return. Figuring out she was in a mood, they conversed among themselves.

Long, elegant, manicured nails painted a black color tapped against the table three times in order to gain their attention a minute in. The six of them looked up at her with complete attention, awaiting her words.

Sighing, Daeva let her eyes drift up to meet 12 eager eyes. "Angela, we need to talk. Now." Her words were short and to the point. The other five traded glances before looking to the quietest female of them all.

Angela's eyes were wide, clearly taken off guard. However, once she saw Daeva quickly rising to her feet, she followed dutifully behind her.

Once they were far enough away, Daeva whirled around to face her, face unamused.

"Y-yes, Daeva?" Angela stuttered out, fingering the fabric of her cardigan in her anxiousness.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she stared down at the shorter girl with barely held-in anger. "Zoey informed me of your little… idea. To, what did she say… oh yes, to bring a new member into our circle. Am I right?"

Angela resembled a deer in the headlights, her doe-like eyes wide with worry and fright. "I-I mean, it's not what y-you think-."

"Are you calling Zoey a liar?" Daeva rebutted, cutting the frightened girl off without care. Angela shook her head quickly, eyes glazing with unshed tears.

"No! I-I'm not. I just thought that we could use another, uh, person to help us with gathering blackmail and such. That's all, ma'am." The last part came out in a squeak before she quickly looked down in a submissive position.

Closing her eyes in annoyance, Daeva took deep breaths to keep her cool and not go off on the girl. Would draw too much attention. After releasing her final deep breath, she let her eyes open. Looking at the younger girl in front of her, she felt an emotion resembling faintly of pity pass through her before stomping it out after a second.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion." She started, feigning acceptance and even understanding. Angela peered up at her hopefully. However, Daeva's expression twisted into a scowl and her gaze sharpened. "It's just that yours is stupid."

Angela didn't allow tears to fall, simply taking in her words as truth.

Daeva went to walk away, done with her 'punishment' for her act of disobedience. However, quiet sniffles reached her ears causing her to stop in place. Clenching her teeth, Daeva sighed as a feeling of guilt poked her in the side. Tilting her head to the side in thought, Daeva eventually heeded her conscious and turned back to Angela. The girl's shoulders were shaking with barely held-in sobs.

She could be quite threatening when need be.

"Angela."

Said girl wiped away any traces of tears before turning to face her, eyes red and face a nice shade of red to match.

"Yes, Daeva?"

Stepping closer to her, Daeva could see her growing dread as she wondered whether or not she would get yelled at again. Stepping until they were little a few inches apart, Daeva placed two fingers under her chin to tilt her head up. Leaning down, she let her lips meet Angela's in a deep kiss.

The younger girl's eyes drifted closed and her hands went to Daeva's arms for balance. However, Daeva pulled away far too soon for Angela's liking if the small whimper she made was any inclination. A small smirk toyed on Daeva's lips before she let her next words carry just the right amount of guilt and adoration.

"Angela, my dear… why must you make me scold you? You know I hate doing that. Next time, come to me if you have something to suggest. Alright? I don't want to hear about you or anyone whispering among yourselves like you have something to hide. You're all mine, do you understand? I want you all to be happy. However, don't keep secrets from me. Understand?"

Angela quickly nodded, eyes flickering to Daeva's lips a few time as she was talking. "Yes, I understand. I-I'll tell the others too!"

Daeva patted her head with a smile. "Good girl. Off you go!"

Hesitating for a few seconds, Angela kinda flailed around for a bit before leaning up and placing a kiss on Daeva's cheek. Quickly moving away towards the others, Daeva could hear her giggles.

A genuine smile reached her lips. Biting said lip, she took a few seconds to compose herself before she glanced behind her. She could see Angela animatedly talking to the others, following Daeva's orders as it seemed. The sight made the strangest of warmth's blossom in her chest. Hand going to cover that area, her smile faded into a small frown.

 _You care about them… more than you should. Will they become part of your 5? Oh, sorry, 3?_

Clenching her teeth at the sarcastic way in which her mind was speaking, she pushed away those thoughts. She did **not** want to care. And if she was beginning to? Oh well, she would have 9 to care for instead of the... 3 she has now.

Shaking her head to expel those thoughts, she began making her way back to them.

 _It wouldn't be_ _ **that**_ _bad._

 **+TVD+**

 _ **Why the fuck am I here again?**_

Steely hazel eyes flickered to the blonde at her side currently yammering on about something or another. _Oh, right. Because of Caroline – Fucking – Forbes._ Daeva managed to avoid her clutches before and was able to avoid a 'hang-out' session with Elena and Bonnie. However, this time, she was not so lucky.

Caroline managed to somehow find her after school and managed to somehow talk her into hanging out with the _Golden Trio_ at the grill. Of course, she went home and changed clothes and re-did her makeup because… if she was going to be forced to hang out with Miss Perfect and Miss Judgey, she was gonna look fucking hot, okay? She had a reputation to uphold, after all.

So, that was what led to her sitting here at a table with Caroline, Saint Elena, and Judgey.

Daeva picked up her glass of sweet tea, taking a sip of it while eyeing her younger sister with barely restrained distaste. Placing down the glass, she licked her lips quickly in order to remove any excess. With an inaudible sigh, she allowed herself to tune back in to the conversation.

"-omet is a sign of impending doom." _Judgey._ "The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was a lot of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Even though she would never admit it for as long as she lived and breathed, Daeva was a **bit** interested in what she was saying. She's always had an interest in legends and 'signs'. Somehow she'd missed this little tidbit and, if she were any other person, she would ask Bonnie more about it.

She wasn't.

Caroline, on the other hand, seemed extremely disinterested.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. And then what?" Caroline seemingly dismisses Bonnie before turning her attention to Elena. _Poor girl,_ Daeva thought to herself, distracted somewhat by an attractive male that just walked by.

"So then nothing." Elena stated, blunt.

Caroline didn't buy it while Daeva simply threw her sister a displeased look. "You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy-feely of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there." Elena insisted once more.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends and family, okay? You're supposed to share the smut."

"Actually," Daeva started, speaking up for the first time since they all met up. "while I may be displeased by Elena's prudeness, I would prefer to **not** throw up everything in my stomach due to hearing about any of my sister's… adventures."

Elena was annoyed in the beginning however, by the end of Daeva's 'mini-rant', she'd tossed her sister a grateful smile.

However, Caroline Forbes would not be shaken off so easily.

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Okay? It's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

 _Depends on the person and everything but mostly? Yeah, It's pretty easy._ Daeva thought idly, with a shrug and small nod when Elena's eyes flickered to her for a split second.

"Profound." Elena stated deadpan, however, Caroline's words obviously stuck. Rising to her feet, all three girls still seated straightened up a bit.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked in confusion, eyeing her friend as if she was gonna form two heads and start dancing around.

"Caroline's right." Cue eyebrow raise from Daeva as interest blooms. "It is easy, If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do."

With a loud and purposely obnoxious groan, Daeva downed the last of her tea before standing. At seeing three pairs of eyes stare at her in confusion, she gave a lazy smirk.

"What?" She grabbed her purse, tossing it over her shoulder. "You can't expect me to just sit here twiddling my thumbs. No, no, no, no, I just **have** to see how this all goes. Horribly, I'm betting. Should be hilarious."

At Elena's glare, Daeva wiggled her fingers in goodbye to the two girls before turning to her sister with an expectant look.

"Shall we, sister?"

 **+TiS+**

 **Yeah, I know it was kinda slow/meh. However, it was important as it introduced-ish 7 OC characters. It may seem like a lot but rarely will they all be in the same scene at the same time long enough for it to get confusing. And so far, we only know-ish Zoey and Angela so… I think we're good. They all play pretty crucial parts to Daeva's story and the story all together. So… yeah.**

 **Anyway! Review, Follow, Favorite, Share, and all the jazz! I'll see you lovelies next time with a new chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you have an awesome day/afternoon/evening/night!**

 **XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies and welcome back to 'Tangled in Strings'. I am sorry it took me so long to get another chapter up BUT, I had this little thing called 'Life' that was being a sorry little bitch. BUT, I handled it. So, I am back with the 4** **th** **chapter!**

 **I know, you probably had a mini-seizure when you saw that I updated.**

 **But, enough of me being a cocky bitch. Let's get onto answering some reviews from my lovely reviewers:**

 **ADPhoenix:** _ **You have no idea as to how happy I am! To hear that you reread my story a 'couple of times'. I mean, I can't begin to explain how flattering that is! And yes, Daeva is quite manipulative. I carefully crafted her to make that possible. I'm glad you love her though. I want her to be the kind of character who's like… an iconic villain or something.**_

 _ **Like, they do these horrible things and you know you shouldn't trust them. Yet, you love them anyway and find them to be awesome. That's kinda how I imagine her to turn out. Sorry to type so much, sometimes I just get to thinking and it ends up with me writing a bunch of paragraphs. So, to save us both time… I'll stop typing now and move on!**_

 **XxxXCherriesXxxX:** _ **Thank you! I'm, first of all, happy that you called this little story a 'book'. Makes it seem all official and jazz. Second, thank you! I'm glad you love Daeva, I love her too. Third, thank you for calling me a 'good writer'. I personally consider myself an adequate writer so I really appreciate you going through my work and deeming me a 'good writer'. Really means a lot, thank you.**_

 **Savily:** _ **Oh, I am so conflicted at this point in time. I literally can't even tell you or explain to you in enough words. People want her to either be with Kol and be best friends with Damon. OR, be with Damon and be best friends with Kol. Honestly, I thought I wanted her to be with Damon but then I got some good ideas with her and Kol and now I'm just… I'm just conflicted. I might have to make a poll or something… Hmm… I think that right after I post this, I'll make a poll so you all can vote on who you want her to be with.**_

 _ **Yeah, I'm gonna do that because… fuck, I'm so confused. Welp, you'll get to see her first meeting with Damon so we'll see how all this goes.**_

 _ **And Daeva and Kai? Oh, that sounds sooo good. I haven't thought that far ahead yet BUT, I'll definitely have to add in some good moments between them. Definitely.**_

 _ **As for looks, I have a pinterest where I post what everyone looks like and what everyone wears. So, I really suggest you go and check it out so that you can also learn the others names and what they look like and what they do. It'll help a lot, especially in the upcoming chapters. However, considering she's the main character, I can tell you that Daeva looks like Holland Roden.**_

 _ **Everyone else? Hehe, I know this is kinda bad but… I kinda forgot what everyone else looks like. I'll have to go and check my own pinterest page because I can NOT tell you off the top of my head. I know, I know, bad writer. BUT, it's just… yeah, I'm gonna move on to save myself from embarrassment and because this is way too long of a response. You're probably reading all of this, about ready to fall asleep at this point.**_

 **WickedlyMinx:** _ **…**_

…

… _**You know, I think your fucking awesome. I was actually going to have her take Vicki's place in the original plot line, you know. However, after some… changes happened to her character, I found that it would conflict too much and that it wouldn't fit.**_

 _ **Also, you know what's funny? I've been leaving little hints in each chapter about Daeva not being human. So far, nobody has caught on to what she is yet. I find that to be interesting. Then again, with me saying this, there are probably gonna be quite a few theories. Oooo, I'm so ready for them!**_

 _ **Anyway, it was a very great guess and you caught it spot on. Unfortunately, I just so happened to have changed my mind halfway through the character creation process. But, I'll tell you this:**_

 _ **Daeva does not need to be a Vampire in order to make Damon feel like he's the less evil one. You'll see what I mean as the story progresses.**_

 ***stretches limbs***

 **Welp, that was fun. Got to overwhelm my reviewers with a bunch of stuff to read AND I got to get all of my creative juices flowing. Sweeettttt.**

 **However, my back does hurt now. Then again, that's what I get for literally hunching over my laptop as if it was 'My Precious' or something. Then again, it kinda is but… whatever!**

 **Let's move on to the updated boring bits, okay?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries at all. I only own my characters and any/all original characters and plot lines I create.**

 **WARNING: There will be drug and alcohol use. Along with sex. Lots of sex. And violence. Plenty of violence. Not into that? Yeah, you may want to leave now.**

 **Info:**

 **-Twitter for Updates: InkHeart121212**

 **-Pinterest: WhovianRandom14**

 **-YouTube: Dragon Heart**

 **-Personal Facebook (If you give a crap about my YT Channel OR if you want to message me on there for whatever reason involving stories): Diamond Haha**

 **Schedule:** **I plan on updating one chapter at least twice a week. Not just this story, I mean all of them. So, you can expect a new chapter of something on every Sunday and Thursday unless something happens and I miss an update. I know, I'm growing up!~**

 **This chapter was Beta-d by:** **PerfectionJune. Truly amazing in everything she has done for me and I appreciate it so much! However, I am looking for more betas for some of my other stories. (Keep in mind Dysfunctional Gamer & Heavydirtysoul are both already taken.) If any of you'd be interested, let me know through a PM!**

 **+TiS+**

" _Don't wanna be sly and defile you._

 _Desecrate my mind and rely on you._

 _I just wanna break this crown,_

 _But it's hard when I'm so run down._

 _And you're so cynical, Narcissistic Cannibal!_

 _Got to bring myself back from the dead!_

 _Sometimes, I hate, the life, I made,_

 _Everything's wrong every time._

 _Pushing on I can't escape._

 _Everything that comes my way,_

 _Is haunting me taking its sweet time._

 _Holding on I'm lost in a haze,_

 _Fighting life to the end of my days."_

 _-Narcissistic Cannibal by EarlyRise_

 **+TiS+**

" **Okay, my lovely sister, we're just gonna knock on the door. Then, when it's opened, you'll walk in there and seduce Stefan."**

" **Daeva!"**

" **No, let me finish. Then, once you've been thoroughly ravished, you'll feel much better about life and will become a better and happier person overall."**

" **DAEVA!"**

" **Okay, okay, geez. I feel like you're going to make me burst an eardrum or something."**

The sisters walked towards the front door, each with varying expressions and demeanors.

Little Elena was a bright red, approaching the door meekly and nervously, the confidence leaving her as she realized what exactly it was that she was walking into.

On the other hand, Daeva was completely expressionless apart from the small smirk she had on her face considering the fun she'd had teasing Elena. She approached the house with a type of confidence that came from having literally no fear.

Daeva always was the brave one.

Daeva nodded in approval when she saw the luxurious house. Stopping at the front door, the sisters looked at each other expectantly

"Well?" Daeva started, motioning from Elena to the door as if questioning her sister's mental capacity considering she **clearly** wasn't understanding the simple purpose of a door. Which you were supposed to knock on.

Elena gave Daeva a wide eyed look. "Maybe this isn't the best idea. Maybe I should just wait and speak to him some other-."

 ***Knock! Knock!***

"-time." Elena finished quietly, nervous energy bubbling inside of her.

Daeva was prepared to scold her sister for being a coward when the door swung open, seemingly on its own.

The two girls stared into the house with varying looks of confusion. However, barely ten seconds passed before both girls entered the house.

"Stefan? Stefan?!"

Mentally cursing her sister for being so loud, Daeva proceeded to question any deity listening for answers as to why she had to get stuck with Elena Gilbert as her sister.

 _Obviously she's never seen any sort of horror movie whatsoever considering she is literally going down the checklist of: Dumb bimbo who gets herself killed in the beginning of the movie before the main cast is introduced._

While Daeva was internally complaining, Elena continued calling out for Stefan. And it what while **this** was happening that, out of nowhere, a crow flew into the house through the open door. The two girls ducked, Daeva cursing under her breath at the sudden appearance of the bird.

When the girls rose, Elena was facing the door and Daeva was facing the inside of the house. So, she got the first look at the sudden arrival and...

 _Oh... my... clit..._

He was, without a doubt, the sexiest... thing she'd ever seen. Why thing? He could **not** be human, such beauty doesn't exist. And he **had** to be related to Stefan, she got the same feeling from Stefan as she did from him.

 _Talk about good genes..._

Icy blue eyes that twinkled with mirth, light skin that would look so pretty with teeth marks embedded in them. Angular nose and pretty pink lips she wanted to nibble on till they were a pretty red color.

Her eyes wandered down to his chest where she could see beautifully sculpted abs and arms. Oh, she would love to dig her nails into his beautiful skin and watch it tear. Oh, he would be so beautiful...

Daeva was practically lustful by the time her sister turned around, giving a dramatic gasp that fit the situation oddly enough.

"I... I'm sorry for barging in-"

"I'm not."

Daeva felt her twin's skinny elbow poke into her ribs harshly but was barely fazed, instead visualizing licking the alphabet onto this man's skin. And by the expression on his face, he looked like he could literally **see** everything she was thinking. And from the way his gaze moved from her see-through tights to her torn shorts to her bare stomach where her ruby piercing was all the way to her leather-clad breasts before resting on her face... she couldn't help but straighten a little.

Daeva had never wanted/wished for her sister to die so **much** , until that very moment. Because despite the fact that she was never shy in her sexual prowess, something about jumping on top of this nameless man and fucking his brains out on the floor in front of her sister seemed... wrong. So, she held herself back... barely.

And while she was thinking these naughty thoughts, Elena was trying to explain both of them being there. "The door was... open." Her voice fell at the last word as she realized the door was now closed.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." The god, now named Damon, responded. _Damon,_ Daeva the name in her mind and was pleased with how it flowed.

Damon's eyes, which had been locked on her most of the time, seemed to almost glow as he approached her. Daeva straightened as he grew closer, unconsciously licking her darkened lips. His eyes seemed to follow her movement with intense before he managed to bring them to meet her own green ones.

His right hand grabbed at her left and she felt this feeling of energy pass between them. She had to resist the jump him then and there, wanting nothing more than to then to take him... or have him take her. She didn't care for specifics.

His eyes seemed darker as he brought her hand to his mouth, lips pressing against the back of her hand in a lingering kiss.

"And who may you be?"

"Daeva."

"Daeva." He tested the word on his tongue, her name having never sounded better. "It is **truly** a pleasure to meet you." He drawled, lips pulling up into a smirk that seemed natural on his face, unlike some other boys Daeva's age. When they did it, it seemed almost like little boys playing dress up in their father's wardrobe.

"Oh, honey, the pleasure is all **mine.** " The looks they traded made it quite obvious what both of them were thinking. But, it was like a game. Who would give in first? And despite the fact that she felt high just being **around** this guy (And Stefan but, let's be real here. He belongs to Elena and despite it being a tragedy considering how gorgeous he is, she'll give him to her. She'll take this one.), she really hated losing so... she'd hold back, regretfully.

So, that in mind, she was for once grateful for her sister interrupting her... just this once.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother."

Slowly, almost regretfully, Damon moved his eyes from Daeva to Elena. "Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

The two girls traded looks, both with meaning.

Daeva: 'I-want-him'.

Elena: 'Please-don't'

Daeva: 'Too-late'

Daeva happily followed Damon, Elena trailing behind with a worried expression.

However, both girls seemed to forget whatever mini-discussion they had in favor of looking around with wide eyes at the room in front of them. Daeva let out a low whistle in appreciation, eyes wandering all over the room.

"Wow. This is your living room?"

Damon shrugged off their awe, looking almost bored as he glanced around. "Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." He then turned to face them, eyes lingering on Daeva for a second too long before turning to Elena.

"I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." His words seemed sympathetic and worried about his brother, seemingly relieved for him to have found someone new. However, Daeva is the Queen of bullshitting and lying. And Damon? Oh, she could clearly see the glee he took in ruining Stefan's happiness, it was something she could relate to.

And in seeing the disheartened expression on Elena's face, she felt her interest in Damon grow exponentially.

"The last one?"

"Yeah, Katherine. His girlfriend?" His face then seemed to fall as he took on a 'sympathetic' expression. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope." Personally, Daeva didn't get why Elena looked so bothered by Stefan having had another girlfriend. Like... look at him. There's no way he hadn't had another girlfriend before her. She's had other boyfriends and Daeva would bet anything that she hadn't gone over **all** of **her** ex-boyfriends.

Just seemed a little petty to her.

Then again, it wasn't really her business and she was getting bored standing around. Then again, she did have a nice view...

She was brought from her internal mini-rant by a, "Hello, Stefan." coming from Damon as he stared behind them with this smug look in his eye. _Why is he so damn attractive to me?_

Turning with Elena, both girls looked at Stefan as he stood there, giving Damon this... look. And oh boy, if looks could kill... Damon would be a pile of ash on the floor at that point.

"Elena, Daeva. I didn't know you were both coming over." He didn't spare them both a glance, his glare set on Damon. While Elena recoiled at his cold tone, Daeva was watching the stare-off between Damon and Stefan with a pleased smirk and an interest in what could potentially be an **amazing** fight.

Meanwhile, Elena was clueless to all of this, floundering for words as she tried to explain their sudden appearance to Stefan. "I know, I should have called. I just..."

"Oh, don't be silly. You're both welcome any time. Aren't they, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

Daeva snickered slightly, eyes flickering back and forth between the brothers as her sister elbowed her once more.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena, Daeva. It was nice to see you both."

Elena took the opening from Stefan to get away as fast as she could, gripping Daeva's arm as she dragged her along and Daeva couldn't help but internally pout as she was being removed from the room. She wanted to see a fight, dammit!

"Yeah, we should probably go. It was nice meeting you, Damon."

"Great meeting you too, Elena." Before his eyes moved to Daeva and, once again, the tension seemed to build between the two of them as identical smirks appeared on both of their faces. It seems they were both aware of the game and both didn't want to lose.

"And it was a true **pleasure** to meet you, Daeva."

"You haven't felt true **pleasure** , Damon. Not yet." There was a promise in her voice and the widening of Damon's smirk told her that he was well aware of her promise.

"And I suppose you'll be helping me with that?"

"In your wildest and darkest of dreams."

"Daeva!"

"Damon."

The two darker siblings removed their eyes from each other, having unknowingly been moving towards each other while making their promises. Stefan looked furious, eyes daring Damon to take another step towards her. Meanwhile, Elena looked a mix between disgusted and annoyed. _Such a prude, that one,_ Daeva idly thought as she was tugged away from Damon.

"Stefan... Stefan?" Elena called out to Stefan, eyeing him worriedly when he didn't move from his position, thus blocking their way. And it wasn't until his name was called the second time that he moved out of the way to allow them to pass.

Daeva glanced back at Damon once more as she was tugged away. He gave her a wink and she blew him a kiss in return, Elena nearly ran out of there.

 **+TiS+**

" **Oh, you should've seen him, Zoey. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome..."**

Her voice trailed off in thought, a naughty smirk appearing.

"And the man has a jawline for **days.** "

Zoey laughed a little, taking a sip of her tea before responding.

"I'm presuming you want him to be yours?"

Daeva didn't respond, eyes flickering over to their waitress who appeared confused by... well... everything. Returning her gaze to a patient Zoey, Daeva gave her a somewhat smug look.

"Oh, he already is."

At her last foreboding statement, the waitress arrived with her food. (Zoey having eaten earlier and only taking tea, at Daeva's suggestion.) She placed it down, giving a smile that grated on Daeva's nerves for one reason or another. "I-I know that you asked for no tomatoes but I forgot to write that down so... sorry." The mischievous look in her eye suggested she remembered but went ahead and didn't tell the chef regardless.

She was young, maybe 15 or 16. First job, obviously. And she clearly had no idea about who she was messing with.

The smile that had been on Daeva's face had all but vanished, a scowl taking over. But, glancing over at the pleading expression on Zoey's face, she pasted on a fake smile.

"I would take seconds out of my very tight schedule to insult you. But sorry, Hun. You're not worth the air. Get this out of my sight. Now. **"**

Her words were said in a very light tone, almost casual as if she was talking about the weather. But the cruel glint in her eye and the near disgust in her tone was enough to reveal the nastiness behind the statement if the words themselves for whatever reason didn't tip you off.

The girl seemed visibly rattled, a look of shock on her face before hurt flooded her features. She stuttered out on apology before grabbing Daeva's salad and quickly moving back to the kitchen.

Feeling better, Daeva took another sip of her tea before noticing the conflicted expression on Zoey's face. She let out a sigh, rolling her eyes. "Speak. What is it, Zoey?"

Clearing her throat, Zoey took the time to carefully pick her words before speaking.

"Did you have to be so... rough on her? She didn't mean any harm by it, surely."

Daeva arched an eyebrow. "You know I'm allergic to tomatoes. And considering how small these tomatoes are, if I hadn't have been paying attention I could've eaten one. Then I could die. I think you understand why I'm a bit... 'rough' on the girl, yes?"

Zoey nodded, face still a bit conflicted. "I know, it's just..."

"She's your younger sister. It's only in your nature to want to protect her. From me in this case. But, I already made a promise to you: I won't touch a hair on her head. Or make someone else do it. But, such insolence **won't** be tolerated... you understand, yes?"

Zoey nodded, head bowed in submission. "I understand. I'll talk to her."

Daeva nodded, pleased. "Good." She tossed down a $20 bill before standing. "Come on. Let's get you home."

 **+TiS+**

 **D** aeva tossed and turned in her bed, shifting near constantly with an uncomfortable expression on her face. Letting out a groan of annoyance, the red-head sat up in her bed with a look of exasperation on her face.

 _Why can't I sleep?_

Thinking for a few moments, she pushed away her blankets before standing up. She shivered slightly, immediately missing her bed. And considering she only wore her panties and a baggy black sweater with a smiley face on it? She was freezing at this point.

But, she had an idea.

Half walking/Half jogging to her door, she slipped out of her room. In the hallway, she quietly moved over to another door a little down the hall. Turning the door knob, she silently entered the room before closing the door behind her.

Maneuvering around the random piles of clothes, she managed to make it over to the bed with minimal noise. Lifting up the blanket on the right side, she slowly slid in. The movement made the person in the bed shift around from the disturbance and she could feel eyes on her as she made herself comfortable on her side.

"Daeva?"

"Hey, little brother. Of course it's me. Any other red heads sneaking into your bed at night that I should know about?"

Jeremy moved around more, adjusting to the loss of some of his covers and instead choosing to snuggle closer to her. "You do know that it's 2:17 AM, right?" His voice didn't sound tired.

"Mhmm."

"And you do know that Elena isn't going to approve with her being Elena, right?"

"Mhmm."

…

"Alright, then."

She felt his arms wrap around her and let herself turn around so that she could rest her head on his chest.

"Nightmare?" He asked suddenly.

"No. Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Yeah."

"About Vicki?"

"Yeah..."

"Mhmm."

Nothing else was said and Daeva didn't even comment when he tightened his grip on her. And soon enough, the tired teens went to sleep.

 **+TiS+**

 **So, what do you think? I mean, personally, in regards to setting stuff up and having character interaction... I think this turned out pretty well!~**

 **And I just could not resist adding in that fluffy moment between Jeremy and Daeva. Too cute, I swear. Oooo, imagine if someone did fanart... oooooo. Okay, I'll stop.**

 **So, what did you think of Damon and Daeva's first meeting? Interesting that they seemed so drawn to each other? Or, more specifically, Damon to Daeva. Weird, huh? I wonder what the reason could be... hmm?**

 **Haha, enough of me nudging you. Don't forget to review, share, follow, and favorite! I should have something else out... whenever. It's 2:24 in the morning and I have a long drive to do in 7 hours so... I gotta go. This is probably gonna be up probably next week from when I write this so, this is me from the past! I know, right? Weird. Anyway, I'll stop rambling.**

 **Bye!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup kiddos and welcome to the 5th chapter of 'Tangled in Strings'! I know, we're halfway there to the big 2nd digit in regards to chapter length. I want to do something special for the 10th chapter but I'm not sure what... if you have any ideas then please lemme know in the reviews!**

 **Oh! And speaking of reviews, let's answer a couple, shall we?**

 **SomebodyWhoCares:** **Me too, honestly. I'm weighing both options but I THINK I've come to an answer for that. And I think you'll enjoy it. ;)**

 **LadyScatty:** **Oh, I plan on having those two become a dynamite pair and reeaaalllly shake some stuff up. But, I might be getting ahead of myself here, hehe.**

 **Savily:** **I honestly have no idea as to who to pair her with. I'm probably gonna have her just flirt around and I'll probaby put up a poll for people to vote on who you want her to be with. Hmm... actually... yeah. I'll do that. By the time this chapter comes out, I'll have a poll up.**

 **Iamsocoolbruh:** **Who would I picture Daeva as? Oh! Well, I had her clothes and cast up on Pinterest (Link below) BUT, because you asked, I picture her as Holland Roden. An innocent and beautiful outer appearance that hides this darkness and near evil inside. Seemed appropriate.**

 **ADPhoenix:** **I'm actually really glad that you enjoyed it so much! And I love that you love her relationships with Damon and Jeremy. I did my best to show them off as something different and interesting. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Lexxxloubell:** **Kol and Kai, eh? Very legit options that I can definitely see her with. I can see the interactions in my head already and I think that it could be fun both ways. Although, I am leaning more towards Kai only because I can see them both bonding over being sociopaths. As well as potentially bonding over OTHER things, depending on how I write the upcoming chapters.**

 **Lorelei: -blushes- Your favorite fic ever? Wowie! Thank you! I am very interested in seeing how this all plays out myself.**

 **RxchelMalfoy:** **Yeah, I specifically made her self-diagnose herself because, having self-diagnosed myself with some stuff earlier in life, I felt that she would be able to figure it out.**

 **Whew! We're done with that!**

 **Now, there seems to be a blaring question that needs to be answered. AND, as someone who appreciates answers and thinks that you all will too... I'll answer your question.**

 **What is Daeva?**

 **Now, keep in mind that this is a spoiler SO, if you don't want to be spoiled, skip the underlined text right below this, kay? Kay.**

 **She is a succubus. Good job to all of you that caught on, I tried to make it pretty obvious.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **OKAY! ALL OF YOU THAT WANTED TO SKIP SPOILERS CAN COME BACK NOW! WE'RE GOOD!**

 **Ahem... let's get to the important bits before we move along to the story!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Vampire Diaries at all. I only own my characters and any/all original characters and plotlines I create.**

 **WARNING:** **There will be drug and alcohol use. Along with sex. Lots of sex. And violence. Plenty of violence. Not into that? Yeah, you may want to leave now.**

 **Info:**

 **-Pinterest: WhovianRandom14**

 **-YouTube: Dragon Heart**

 **This chapter was Beta-d by: PerfectionJune. Truly amazing in everything she has done for me and I appreciate it so much! However, I am looking for more betas for some of my other stories. (Keep in mind Dysfunctional Gamer & Heavydirtysoul are both already taken.) If any of you'd be interested, let me know through a PM!**

 **Schedule:** **Every Sunday and Thursday.**

 **+TiS+**

 _"So you're feeling tied up to a sense of control,  
And make decisions that you think are your own.  
You are a stranger here, why have you come?  
Why have you come, lift me higher, let me look at the sun.  
Look at the sun and once I hear them clearly, say:_

Who, who are you really?  
And where, where are you going?  
I've got nothing left to prove,  
Cause I've got nothing left to lose.  
See me bare my teeth for you.  
Who, who are you?"

 _-Who are you, really? By Mikky Ekko_

 **+TiS+**

 _ **Name:** Stefan Salvatore_

 _ **Age:** 17_

 _ **Personality:** Quiet and observative. But, very polite to everyone he's been seen talking to and has the words 'gentleman' scribbled all over him. He hasn't shown any signs of agression apart from the moments you informed me of in regards to Elena. _

_Speaking of Elena, he has been seen staring at her and appears to have an indescribable interest in her. Reason? Unknown. You would assume it to be her looks but plenty of other girls who are as or more attractive than Elena have tried for his attention and he has politely ignored them or turned them down._

 _ **Family:**_

 _-Zach Salvatore – Uncle_

 _-Damon Salvatore – Brother_

 _-Elena Gilbert – Love Interest_

 _ **Extra:** Unknown. No social media. Records. Nothing._

Daeva's eyes narrowed as she took in the dauntingly small amount of information on her newest fascination: Stefan Salvatore. She'd asked Zoey to get information on him but she was only able to get surface level details that could easily have been fake.

But, it didn't anger her. Irritation? Yes. Anger? No. Instead, it only made her fascination with him grow. What teen in the modern world didn't have social media? No facebook, really? She'd even take a Myspace page, at this point. But, no. Nothing. And what **really** bothered her? Him having no past records. No school records, even. As a matter of fact, how did he even get into the school in the first place without records?

Daeva must've been staring at the email for a while as she felt the figure beside her shift. She couldn't stop the small smirk from appearing as his muscular arm tightened around her hip.

"About time you awoke, sleeping beauty. Was afraid I'd have to kiss you to wake you up." She drawled as she clicked out of the increasingly irritating email without replying. She heard him groan before a light kiss was placed on her hip.

"I think a kiss would be nothing compared to what we've already done." James muttered gruffily, voice husky from sleep.

Daeva's eyes drifted off to the side as she considered what transpired earlier that morning.

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

 _It took a few minutes of impatience but eventually the front door opened. This revealed a messy haired and shirtless James who'd only had time to put on a pair of un-fastened jeans. His eyes seemed to be half-closed... and it took him a moment to comprehend the situation. But, when he figured it out, he seemed to be just a little bit more awake._

 _"Daeva?"_

 _"The one and only." She said easily, standing in front of him dressed in nothing but the sweater and underwear, barefoot._

 _Her wide-awake appearance only made him more confused, even though he didn't show it apart from more than a blink after she spoke._

 _"What are you doing here? It's, like, 4 in the morning, Daeva." He'd informed, leaning against the doorway as he rubbed at his eyes._

 _Daeva hummed at his response, clearly having expected it. "Well, I thought it was pretty obvious..." James brought his eyes to hers, eyebrow cocked in his only display of confusion._

 _Lips upturning into a smirk, she began walking forward. James' eyes widened minutely and he began moving backwards as she backed him back into his house._

 _"I want to fuck." James' eyes seemed to fully widen at her easy words, flinching a little as the door closed behind her._

 _"I can't sleep, not even with Jeremy." She'd said, keeping her eyes locked on his as she continued pressing him backwards._

 _"My brain seems full yet my body feels empty as if I haven't eaten in days." She drawled, eyes almost seeming to glow in the dim lighting. James seemed almost entranced, continuously moving backwards until his back met the staircase nearly making him fall._

 _"And I know **just** the thing to make me feel better." She nearly purred, hands placed almost daintily on his bare chest. Her fingers traced the pattern of his abs carefully, eyes hungry._

 _She rose up on her tiptoes, lips brushing against the lobe of his ear._

 _ **"You."**_

Then, he'd proceeded to lift her into his arms bridal style and carry her to his bedroom. There, they proceeded to have sex for almost 2 hours before they both passed out. Daeva woke up 6 hours later as happy as could be, feeling all energized and just... happy.

She felt James' lips press onto her bare shoulder.

"You're thinking again."

She found herself snorting, a small smile appearing on her face regardless. "Well, one of us has to." She rebutted, glancing down at him.

He stared at her for a long moment.

"Harsh." He finally said and she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her.

"Harsh but true." She corrected, nudging him slightly. James nodded, rolling his eyes good naturedly before looking over at the alarm clock.

"It's 12:06. Fuck, I have to be at work in half an hour." James mumbled, leaning forward to kiss her. But, he was stopped by Daeva's finger. Making a confused sound, he stared up at her.

"I am **not** kissing you with morning breath." Daeva supplied, much to James' chagrin. But, he knew to not go against her words and moved off the bed, unable to help his response.

"You seemed to have no problem making out with me a couple of hours ago."

Daeva's eyes narrowed only slightly. "I was horny and verging on desperate. I would've fucked Tanner if I had to."

His responding snort made her irritation spike.

James Ivens. The most... difficult of her minions. Sure, you'd think he'd be easy to control, being a quote unquote hulkish mass. Very strong and violent, but lacks a brain. However, while recruiting him, she discovered that he does have **some** brains. The brunt of it being his instincts, which were especially good.

Not really good for her, of course.

Sure, Daeva could lie as easily as breathing. She had no problem manipulating who she needed in order to get what she wanted. Best part? She has no conscience, not really. So, using sex, blackmail, lies, or - on rare occasions - violence to get what she desired was easy. And she had a good little thing going.

At school, she was desired. She was beautiful and had an almost mysterious presence in the school. She stuck to her close group of 'friends' and, in rare cases, her sister and brother. Daeva frequented parties, and was open with her sexual desire. Too elegant and picky for a 'Whore' but not prudish enough to be called 'Innocent'. It was a line she walked with pride and ease.

Outside of school, she was known to be a bit of a... bitch. She didn't care much for social standards and norms. She was very open with her sexuality and had no problem flaunting her body in a decidedly 'scandalous' manner according to the older generation. She was considered a 'Heathen' by them but... Daeva didn't really care. They meant nothing to her. Why should she even attempt to change for them? But, that's a rant for another time.

Where does James come into this? Well, Daeva always felt he knew too much about her. Whether it was his previous wariness of her or his desire to question her. It was as if he was some kind of hunter trying to lure her out in the open. The real her, that is. Sure, her slaves had gotten to see her at some of her darkest points but they didn't see **everything.** But James? It felt like he could see right through her.

It was... odd.

Yet, it was never much of an issue. He still beat up and took care of whoever she needed him to. He still followed her words without hesitation. He still served as a good lay when she needed it. But, it was at times like **this** that his... spirit annoyed her. Despite her attempt to smother it, he still managed to have comments like that. Where he would question her or tease her or show some type of spunk that she did not want him to have.

For a quiet man, he definitely had a lot to say.

Deciding to ignore James as he got dressed, Daeva logged out of her email after being sure to delete any history involving her. (Including saved passwords.) Even if she trusted her 6 quite a bit, she was still a paranoid person at heart. You can never be too safe.

Putting James' tablet aside, as well as her phone, she proceeded to lean back calmly as she watched James.

Her eyes ran over the lines and curves of his bare torso as he searched for a clean shirt. Daeva bit her lip as she took in the various scars from previous fights that'd left their toll on his body. But, she would be lying if she said that her eyes **didn't** linger on the fresh scratches and bite marks on his body. It brought her a small amount of pleasure to see her marks on someone else.

Although, to be fair, she'd marked all of her slaves in one way or another.

Having unfortunately found a shirt, James had turned to face her but paused at her staring at him with lustful eyes. Giving a small smirk, he moved back over to the bed before kneeling on it. Crawling to her awaiting form, he stopped a few inches away.

Knuckles brushing against her cheek, he didn't do anything else other than stare at her with this strange glint in his eye that Daeva couldn't quite place. Usually Daeva wouldn't allow her slaves to touch her so casually BUT she was admittedly curious as to where he was going with this.

After a long minute, James finally leaned forward and closed the space between them. Both of their eyes fluttered shut as they lost themselves in each other. Daeva's arms curled around his neck to tug him closer while James' arms encircled around her waist.

Unfortunately, it all ended far too soon as James pulled away. Resting his forehead against hers, they both took a moment to breathe.

"If I don't leave now... I'm not gonna let either of us leave this bed until you can't walk straight." His words dripped with sincerity and his eyes were dark with lust.

Daeva's lips upturned at that, her head tilting to the right a little as she studied him.

"Is that a promise?"

Growling a little, he forced himself to pull away from her. This caused Daeva to pout a little.

"You're gonna be the death of me one day." James admitted with a sigh as he tied his shoes.

"And what a blissful death it'll be." Daeva drawled, eyes on her nails almost lazily.

Shaking his head, James didn't give a response before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Daeva's eyes flickered to the closed door, unable to help the small laugh.

 _I love being me._

Sadly, all good things couldn't last forever.

Her small smile faded, instead twisting into a frown. Eyes flickering down to her discarded phone, she briefly considered just pretending that she hadn't seen anything. Maybe saying that her phone died or something like that. But, she knew that it wouldn't do her any good. She was too smart. Too observant. She'd never let her phone die. And she never turned it off either, in case of emergencies and all.

Sighing, she picked up the phone, pressing the power button as she did so. She almost lazily strolled through her messages before stopping on the last one sent.

 **U r coming 2 town square 2 pass out pamphlets w/ lena. Think of it like punishment 4 going AWOL on us. K? B there in 15. i'll owe u 1.**

Narrowing her eyes a little at the text from Caroline, her eyes flickered to the time stamp on the message before then moving to the actual time.

 _10 minutes, huh?_

Her lips quirked up into a smirk as she briefly considered not showing up. Sure, she'd probably be given a lecture but she'd end up being forgiven anyway. But, she shook that increasingly pleasing option away best she could.

"Best not upset the wife." She drawled before turning off her phone. _But she owes me._

 **+TiS+**

 _Should've just taken the lecture,_ Daeva admitted to herself with a scowl.

She was currently with Elena and Bonnie, handing out pamphlets to boring-looking people. Why was she so annoyed other than the obvious?

Well, it can all be summed up in one little word: Bonnie.

Caroline, **interestingly enough** , didn't mention the fact that she'd be passing out pamphlets for some dumb comet with Elena **and** Bonnie. Then again, Caroline must've known that she wouldn't have come if she'd know. Daeva would be impressed if she wasn't so annoyed at having to be there in the first place.

"He didn't call, huh?"

Oh yeah. She also had to listen to dumb and dumber discuss dumber's relationship issues. Ugh. Before, she didn't mind hearing about it because it gave insight to Stefan and because it was like watching a television program. Soap Opra-esc, of course. But, it isn't fun anymore. It's getting stupid.

 _Honestly, it's not difficult. Stefan, for whatever reason (Trying not to judge him too much for that), is interested in Elena. Elena is, understandably so, interested in Stefan. So... what's with the discussion? Just get together and stop all of this 'Will they?' 'Won't they?' bullshit. It's so needless, at this point. What's even the conflict here?_

"I'm not ready, Bonnie." Elena lamented, both girls not even passing out the pamphlets anymore. Daeva glanced up at the pair from her phone, having already given up on the whole 'assignment' from the first pamphlet she gave out. She didn't do this kind of thing. She had people for this.

"Who is?" Bonnie retorted.

"At least I put myself out there." Elena admitted.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow. But, by this point, Daeva's attention was on a certain blonde all the way across town square.

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm hearing is reasons you can't."

And Daeva was done.

"Well, this conversation is just... riveting, really." Daeva loudly said, drawing the two girl's eyes to her figure. Daeva tucked her phone into her pocket as she stepped in between the girls. "But, I honestly don't care and have much better things to be doing. Like, for example, cashing in a favor. And uh, Elena?"

Hazel eyes met chocolate brown.

"Just a tip for when you and Stefan get married... don't invite me. I mean, I'm saying this for your benefit, not mine." Daeva's words were biting as she took out some of her frustrations out on her 'twin'. "It'll ruin your big day if I come. I mean, I'll show up and look so much better than you. It'd be an embarrassment for us both, you see." She said all of this with a bright smile, fake but bright. And she knew her words had the correct response when Elena stared at her stupefied while she could also feel Bonnie's eyes burn into the back of her head.

She was pleased.

Shoving the pamphlets into Bonnie's arms without sparing said girl a glance, Daeva gave Elena a wink before sauntering off in the direction of a still-looking Caroline Forbes.

 _I feel_ _ **soooo**_ _much better getting that off my chest._

But, the closer she got to Caroline, the more a pit of dread began to burrow itself into her stomach. Unconsciously, she began walking a bit faster.

"Caroline?"

Calling the girl's name seemed to snap her out of whatever thought she'd been in. Turning to Daeva, Caroline seemed back to normal when she greeted her with a bright smile.

"Daeva! I'm honestly surprised you showed up. I thought you would've just blown me off or something."

"Of course I would show up, you're my wife. I mean, I'm a bit late because I had to drop by the house and pick up clothes but still. And besides, if I didn't you'd probably lecture me for a good hour." Caroline's mock-offended expression made Daeva laugh, Caroline unable to keep it for long before she laughed with her.

"Aww, you know me so well!" Caroline teased.

But, Daeva didn't allow herself to get distracted from asking the blaring question that'd been bothering her.

"So... what was up with the whole 'frozen' thing that just happened?" Daeva flat-out asked, hands going into her pockets as she watched Caroline's expression carefully.

Caroline appeared taken aback by the sudden change of subject. "Oh, it's nothing really!" At Daeva's unimpressed look, she gave a small sigh of defeat. "Okay, fine. Just stop giving me that look! You remember that guy from the Grill that I told you about?" At Daeva's nod, she quickly continued. "Well, I thought that I saw him but..." Her words came to a pause as she thought about it.

"He was just gone. I mean, I started walking towards him but he just... vanished. It was weird. I've never imagined a guy like that. He was so... real."

Daeva's eyebrows were furrowed as she swirled the blonde's words around in her head. She'd never really seen Caroline this confused. Especially over a guy. And she didn't have any answers for her so... she did the next best thing.

"Well, I think it's all pretty obvious." Daeva announced, clapping her hands. Caroline looked back at her, expression intrigued as she silently urged her to continue. Daeva leaned forward a little as if telling a secret.

"You're completely crazy."

"Daeva!"

Daeva laughed as Caroline smacked her arm, not even flinching as the blonde pouted. But, she continued. "You've obviously got the hots for this guy and you're simply imagining what could've been. Now, just move on and if you see him again? Go for it. There. Problem solved."

Caroline giggled a little, but seemed happier. "Thanks, Dae."

Giving a mocking bow, Daeva brought Caroline's hand up to her lips to leave a small kiss. "It was a pleasure, Ms. Forbes... Then again, you're already aware of the **pleasure** part, right?"

She took probably far too much delight in seeing Caroline turn a bright shade of pink.

"Dae! Y-you promised to never bring it up again!" Caroline exclaimed in a flustered manner whilst Daeva laughed. In spite, Caroline 'humphed' before turning on her heel and marching away from the amused redhead.

When Daeva was sure that Caroline was far enough away, her laugh stopped almost immediately. Rising from her slightly hunched position due to her 'laughter', Daeva's expression became serious.

Even though she'd teased Caroline about being crazy and missing out... the pit of dread had yet to dissipate. She couldn't put her finger on why. It's just that her instincts were trying to tell her something and it irked her a little that she couldn't figure out exactly what.

Hell, even seeing Caroline get all flustered refused to budge the pit inside of her. All she knew was that something was... wrong. Or that something was gonna go wrong. She just didn't know what.

And it drove her crazy.

Schooling her serious expression into something more neutral and open, she then proceeding to walk after a still fuming blonde. She had to go placate her **and** she had a favor to cash in on.

 **+TiS+**

 **Yes, it was a bit shorter and not a lot happened. BUT, I'm sick and I just wanted to get something out for the week. And besides, this chapter was important as it:**

 **1.) Introduced one of Daeva's slaves, James.**

 **2.) Gave some insight into Daeva's thought process and it showed how she deals with any type of insolence.**

 **3.) Gave more information into how her relationship with her slaves works.**

 **4.) Showed off her Insomnia.**

 **5.) Demonstrated her kind of 'Mafia Boss-esc' business with her slaves.**

 **6.) She got to unleash some pent-up frustration on Elena. Sure, she might've seemed to have brushed off Stefan's lack of information somewhat but it got to her more than you'd think.**

 **And besides, I'M SICK! Gimme a break here. The next one will show the rest of the episode with the comet and all that. I plan on making it a bit longer than usual anyway so... get hype for that!**

 **And you know how this part goes:**

 **Have a good morning/afternoon/night!**

 **XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! I am back with another chapter of 'Tangled in Strings'. Chapter 6... wow... I did not think this story would make it this far. Although, to be fair, I do REALLY love writing this story. Especially considering some of my other stories are pretty sporadic in terms of my inspiration for them. SO, to have a story where I feel near constantly interested in writing? A nice little rarity, hehe.**

 **But, enough of that, fresh from a hiatus I feel it is important to get to the answerin' of the reviews!**

 **Lorelai:** _ **I'm excited that you're excited! And I'm also glad you feel the tension. I'm trying to slowly raise said tension at certain points to kinda add this... feeling of something not being right to certain scenes and moments of the story. SO, I'm glad to be succeeding, at least a bit!**_

 **Guest from Sept. 13** **th** **:** _ **Well, their friendship is a very big part of Daeva's overall state of being. They're one of the core relationships so far so, at least for now, they will be a constant theme to turn to and revolve around for stabilization.**_

 **Guest from Aug. 21** **st** **:** _ **Yeah! I'm glad you like Daeva, she's my baby after all. I'm also glad you love Daeva and Caroline and I will do my best to include more Matt and Daeva moments as I already have their relationship semi-completely formed. Will Daeva get along with the Original siblings? Well... you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**_

 _ **And thank you! I do feel much better.**_

 **WeAreTheHearts:** _ **Don't worry, you're fine! And yay!**_ _ **I'm glad you think I'm doing well! I have actually only read, like, one other story that has an OC Succubus character. The only other one being a TVD fanfic that I found probably halfway through me first writing this so it was very fascinating.**_

 **LadyScatty: _Mwehehe, you bring up a very interesting point, I'll admit... hehe... And a match made in hell, you say? Well, I can't argue against that lol_**

 **BrittStar1199:** _ **Yes! Daeva is definitely the sexy succubus queen, like, legit, haha. And trust me, even if right now the whole town doesn't bend to her will now... they will... you can believe that. ;)**_

 **And THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Ahem, I've decided to start adding aesthetic pictures to the Pinterest board for this story. You know, to add some variety to it and everything. AND, I'll be adding those pictures along with the usual outfit stuff and all that. SO, I'll say this again, if you're a fan of this story and want to know about the outfits and makeup and all that, PLEASE follow my Pinterest. I have stuff like that for all my stories and they provide a really good add-on with the story you read.**

 **(I don't really like going into too much detail in regards to clothes and hair and makeup and all that because I feel like it kinda drags down the story and makes it feel kinda bloated. Just a personal thing, ya know?)**

 **Now, onto the boring/important bits!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Vampire Diaries at all. I only own my characters and any/all original characters and plotlines I create.**

 **WARNING:** **There will be drug and alcohol use. Along with sex. Lots of sex. And violence. Plenty of violence. Not into that? Yeah, you may want to leave now.**

 **Info:**

 **-** **Pinterest:** **WhovianRandom14**

 **-** **YouTube:** **Bubblegum Edits (For trailers and character shorts - Request stuff and all that.)**

 **Schedule:** **Something every Sunday. Not necessarily this fic.**

 **This chapter was un-betaed.** **BUT, I am actually looking for a beta for my stories (Keep in mind Dysfunctional Gamer, Just a Little Taste, & HeavyDirtySoul are all already taken.). But, if any of you are interested then toss me a PM and we can discuss!**

 **((ALSO! I changed the YouTube handle as I just created a new channel! There, I'll post trailers, sneak peaks, character shorts, and everything similar for all my stories. I'll also be taking requests both here and on the channel and it'll just be awesome... hopefully, haha. I'm currently working on a trailer for all my stories to start it all off so that should be... fun? Cringey but fun. It would mean the world to me if you checked it out and bared with me? I go into a bit more detail in the about section of the channel, just an FYI. And I may or may not already have a trailer up for this story... cringey but I think you can get a good laugh out of it.))**

 **+TiS+**

" _Darling, darling  
Doesn't have a problem lying to herself  
'Cause her liquor's top shelf  
It's alarming, honestly, how charming she can be  
Fooling everyone, telling them she's having fun_

 _She says, "You don't want to be like me_  
 _Don't wanna see all the things I've seen"_  
 _I'm dying, I'm dying_  
 _She says, "You don't want to get this way_  
 _Famous and dumb at an early age"_  
 _Lying, I'm lying_

 _The boys, the girls_  
 _They all like Carmen_  
 _She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes_  
 _She laughs like God_  
 _Her mind's like a diamond_  
 _Audiotune lies_  
 _She's still shining_  
 _Like lightning, woah_  
 _White lightning"_

 _-Carmen by Lana Del Rey_

 **+TiS+**

" **What does sex mean to you?"**

Daeva leveled Sam with an unimpressed stare, fingers posed over the keyboard.

"You do **not** want me to answer that question."

Hmm... perhaps a little background is necessary.

Well, after the whole thing with Elena and Bonnie and then the whole weird thing with Caroline, Daeva basically decided that she was done being helpful for the day. Despite Caroline's whines and pouts, she left and immediately went back to her house to change before figuring out what she'd do for the day.

She did her regular rounds and visited and/or talked to her 11 (Previously, she'd just been lying to herself when she said that she didn't know if she cared about her slaves. Let's be real, we all know that she cares about them, she was just trying to hold off on admitting to it as much as possible. But, at a certain point that day, she was just like 'fuck it' and decided to roll with it. Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Zoey, Sam, Angela, Sarah, Ginger, Zach, James, and Daniel. There, it's official.) before deciding to visit Sam to distract her for the day.

And, long story short, that's how she ended up in Sam's house, wearing nothing but a short and skimpy little robe at Sam's computer set up. He was sitting beside her, clothed in only a pair of pajama pants, leading her through their next lesson. (He was helping her learn how to hack into school's database.)

It was during this lesson that Sam brought up, pretty much out of the blue, the question we started with. Ahem, let's head back to that whole thing.

Sam shook his head, a look of steely determination on his face. An expression so foreign to Daeva that she couldn't help but feel at least a **little** impressed. Just a little.

"N-no. I want to know what sex means to you. I-It's driving me crazy." Sam's words were shaky and even stuttery at times despite his apparent growth in confidence, not necessarily unusual for the man but uncommon enough. Daeva idly found herself wondering if it was from his nervousness or from some sort of drug he'd taken while she'd been in the bathroom. Could've honestly been either. Or maybe both.

Daeva's eyes narrowed a little, the whole little lesson pretty much forgotten.

"We've been doing this for a while now and you'd heard of me by reputation prior... why do you want to know so badly all of a sudden?"

Sam quickly licked his lips before speaking, eyes unmoving from her figure as if she would lunge at him at any second.

"Sex with you is... is amazing. W-when I'm with you, I feel this high. This high no drug I've tried can recreate. It's almost painful at times but... but it's addicting. I feel comfortable saying this because I've confessed to you before about... how I feel. And I've accepted that you don't feel the same but... but I just need **something.** Just **some** kind of peek into how you work. Maybe if I see how you view sex, it can help me not feel so... confused."

Daeva's expression remained the same throughout Sam's speech even though her mind was whirling with probabilities and possibilities. But, she eventually came to a conclusion.

Turning in the rolling chair so that she was completely facing Sam, she elegantly crossed her legs before letting her hands rest in her lap. She appeared to be mulling over something in her head for a few more moments before she opened her mouth.

"Everything in the world is about sex. Except sex. Sex is about power."

Daeva allowed a few moments to pass in order for it to sink in for Sam before she continued.

"Sex is about power. It is about having power over another. It... it is about manipulation. In sex... someone is always getting something, it is never selfless. A girl goes down on her boyfriend for a surprise and the girl is able to get him to open his wallet for her. A boy goes down on his virgin girlfriend in order to make her feel like he is the only man she'd ever need. Who else could make her feel so good? Sure, sex feels amazing and it gives me this high I can never put into words. But... it's nothing meaningful or deep. It is only about getting what you want and using what the other person wants to gain power over them."

Her words were simple and somewhat curt, eyes calculating as she carefully studied Sam's facial expressions.

His eyebrows were furrowed together giving a little crease between his brows, eyes lightly narrowed as he stared down at the space between them. His lips moved slightly as he wordless mumbled something to himself, his drugged mind near visibly processing everything she just said.

It was silent.

…

"... I think I need some time... to think things through."

Eyes having wandered in the silence, those hazel eyes instantly snapped to Sam even as she remained still. He was staring at her with this... unfamiliar expression. Daeva had never seen him look that way. Ever. Her head unconsciously tilted to the right as she continued studying him, silently prodding him.

He was unable to keep eye contact for too long, looking away, eyes staring almost accusatory at the floor.

Lips quirking a little for a few moments before her expression smoothed into calm indifference, Daeva uncrossed her legs and stood. She stared at Sam for a long moment before walking past him towards the bed, bending down and picking up her discarded clothes.

Clothes and shoes in hand, she turned and walked over to where Sam sat, still stubbornly keeping his gaze to the floor. Daeva stopped beside him before slowly leaning down. She then pressed her lips to his cheek for a few seconds, feeling him shudder in return. Standing up fully once more, she allowed herself to smirk at the somewhat dazed expression on his face.

She then left.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Daeva was able to make out the sounds of breaking and crashing. However, Daeva showed no outward reaction to the commotion, instead letting her clothes fall to the floor as she shrugged out of the robe. And it was as she was getting dressed that she found herself idly wondering if he smashed one of his computer screens.

By the time she was finished with everything, the sounds had long since died down and everything was silent apart from Sam's heavy breathing as he paced in the room. But, it was of no concern of Daeva as she finished applying her lipstick using the hallway mirror. Completed, she returned the lipstick to her purse before she left Sam's house, heels clacking against the hardwood floors. Right as she closed the front door, she heard Sam jerk open his bedroom door.

She smiled.

 **+TiS+**

" **I honestly never thought you were one for stuff like this... celebrating a comet and all that."**

Daeva glanced up from her tea, locking eyes with a sheepish looking Zoey.

The two girls were currently lounging about in the Grill, having met up sometime after Daeva left Sam's place. The first person Daeva went searching for was Caroline but she ended up bumping into Zoey and figured that she'd work out just fine.

Unfortunately, Elena and co. were also there as well. But, the two sisters were doing a good enough job ignoring each other and sticking to their own separate groups. (Although, Daeva would be lying if she said that she **didn't** attempt to coax over Caroline to sit with her and Zoey. Curse the blonde for being such a great friend to Elena.)

"It's not really my thing, a bit too cliché for my tastes... it supposedly being the harbinger of evil and all that." The last part was added on at Zoey's expression.

The blonde gave a silent 'ah' in understanding before continuing.

"Well, to move on from cliché... how is everything going with you and Sam? You briefly mentioned visiting him earlier?"

Daeva's lips quirked up at the memory, staying silent and instead taking a long sip of her tea.

Zoey's eyes narrowed a little in thought.

"By your expression, I'm assuming everything went well for you?"

A somewhat dark expression crossed Daeva's features before disappearing just as quickly as it came. She instead gave a telling smile.

"You could say that."

Returning her glass to the table, Daeva clasped her hands together on the table, leaning forward a little, Zoey following suit.

"How are the children? Any issues?" Despite having visiting them each briefly earlier that day, Daeva found herself wanting to check up on them once more. Best she could explain, it had to do with the strange feeling she'd felt earlier that morning. That feeling of... dread. It still lingered within her, feeling cold and heavy.

Zoey gave a knowing little smile that gave Daeva the lightest urge to wipe it off her face. But, she kept her desires to herself as Zoey proceeded to rattle off everyone's plans and updates.

"Angela is stuck with her parents for a type of 'Family Game Night' situation. I've been sending her comforting texts. Ginger and Daniel are actually having a date tonight, and they both promised to send pictures. Sarah is being dragged around to see the comet by her brother, Seth. You already see how James is spending his evening..." Zoey trailed off, eyes flickering behind her.

Daeva didn't bother turning around, taking another sip of her tea. She already knew what she'd find. After all, James did say that he has to get work, and he'd been taking extra shifts. It was really no surprise so Daeva simply waved her hand, silently telling Zoey to continue.

"Zach, however, is home sick." Left hand twitches. "He says that he'll be fine and that he'll be in school tomorrow."

Right as Zoey finishes, Jeremy enters the Grill and makes a beeline straight towards Elena and co. after taking a brief look around. Intrigued at the somewhat frantic expression on her brother's face, Daeva dismisses Zoey with a nod, approaching the group.

"-seen Vicki?"

 _Of course, Vicki Donovan. Should've known,_ Daeva thought dryly, quick pace slowing to a meander.

"You're her stalker, you tell us." Tyler goads, Daeva rolling her eyes at the childish dig at her brother

Jeremy remains firm. "I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, guess you've been replaced."

"Fuck." Daeva curses, reaching the group and standing by Jeremy's side, hand on his wrist in silent support. His eyes flicker to her briefly before returning to the issue at hand.

And, much like Daeva expected, Elena immediately latched onto the words 'pill pusher'.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena demanded.

"Ask him."

"Can you stop trying to compare dicks with Jeremy, right now? There are far more important things to be worrying about, right now." Sure, Daeva didn't give a shit about Vicki but Jeremy did. So, she did as well. For now.

However, Elena seemed completely uninterested in anything else. "Are you dealing?"

 _Thought is was a bit obvious here but, uh, guess it wasn't for **everyone.**_

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler finally retorted after glaring at Daeva for a few seconds.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy shot back, Daeva smirking a little at his side, having already known.

"Yeah, right." Tyler scoffed, but Daeva detected a little bit of uncertainty in his voice.

Caroline, however, was in disbelief, eyes flickering between Jeremy and Daeva. " **You** slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with **you?** " Caroline gave a glare to Daeva, clearly upset that she didn't know this information. Daeva gave a wink, silently promising the blonde to go into more detail later on it.

"There's no way." Tyler continued to protest.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy finally said, even Daeva being taken aback by that. She glanced up at Jeremy and he looked at her, silently agreeing that they'd talk about it later.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt demanded of Tyler, leveling his friend with a glare.

"Nothing man, just ignore him. He's a punk." Tyler tried to wave it off, although clearly still taken aback.

"You know what? How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt finally snapped, daring any of them to protest.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie offered.

"I'll check the square." Matt said with a nod, looking visibly more relieved at having help.

"We'll come with you." Jeremy rushed to offer, unwittingly roping in Daeva as he linked his fingers with hers, keeping her by his side.

 _Oh, you little bastard._

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with **me.** " Elena snapped, standing and dragging Jeremy away who, in turn, dragged Daeva, the siblings leaving the Grill and making it outside.

"So that's your game, now? Dealing?" Elena immediately rounded on Jeremy, apparently deciding to ignore Daeva. And while usually Daeva would be perfectly pleased with this, this time it irked her.

"I'm not dealing!" Jeremy insisted, grip tightening on Daeva's hand.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's **clearly** having no impact."

"You and Jenna, between the two of you! Enough already! I feel like Daeva is the one of the only people I can even **stand** at this point."

This seemed to rile Elena up even more.

"Oh, we can stop if you want. We can send both you **and** Daeva to a therapist where you can deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in a group and tell some stranger how you both let your lives fall apart. Or you could talk to me."

Jeremy stared at Elena in a type of disbelief so Daeva decided to take control and speak for the both of them.

"Elena, honey? Do you really want to help Jeremy? How about you back the **fuck** off? He's healing his own way and you're healing your own way. You don't see either of us getting on you for breaking up with Matt or stuffing your feelings into a book or even clinging to Stefan because he makes you wet. You should **not** be preaching to **anybody** about mental health or being healthy. And you definitely should not be judging anyone, especially because of how hilariously wrong you are about pretty much everything. News flash, Elena: We don't need your approval, okay? That's for insecure people. Now go fuck yourself. Or better yet, go fuck Stefan."

Having said her piece to a stunned and teary-eyed Elena, it was not Daeva who proceeded to drag Jeremy with her as they walked away from Elena.

As the siblings walked, Daeva allowed herself to calm down by taking deep breaths. Jeremy was also quiet but, after about a minute, he finally spoke.

"I don't think I've seen you that angry in... in a while, actually."

Daeva gave a small huff of a laugh, small smile on her face. "It was a long time coming, I'll tell you that."

"I could tell." Jeremy lightly teased, although he was still clearly worried about Vicki and was most likely still running Elena's words over in his head.

Knowing that, Daeva gave a small smirk before bringing their still clasped hands up to her face, pressing a small kiss to Jeremy's hand, parting with an over-dramatic 'Mwah' sound.

"Come on, Romeo. Let's go find your girl." Before tugging on a chuckling Jeremy's hand, the pair walking off in search of the druggie.

 **+TiS+**

 **Ding Dong!**

Daeva bounced lightly in place as she stood on the porch, eyes staring off as she replayed the happy expression Jeremy made once he'd found out Vicki was found. Matt had texted her, alerting her to the fact that she was found by Stefan. (Something felt a bit off about everything to Daeva but Jeremy was happy so she'd let it go. For now.) So, Jeremy and she separated after promising to talk later on. And the first place Daeva thought to go was...

The front door opened, the sight of a tired-looking older man in a doctor's white coat rubbing at his eyes, clearly having been awoken by the door. Daeva felt the smallest pull of pity but it left quickly enough. She actually liked the man, he wasn't annoying like most everyone else.

He looked both surprised and pleased to see her. "Daeva? Was not expecting you."

Daeva gave a charming half-smile. "Oh, I wasn't expecting to come here either, Dr. Williams. But, I heard that Zach was sick and just had to stop by."

He gave her a genuine smile, moving aside to let her in. "Oh, please come in! I was just, uh, taking a bit of a nap before I head back to the hospital. I'm sure Zach will be happy to see you. And please, what did I tell you about all that 'Mr' and 'Dr' stuff. You're practically family."

Daeva gave another smile and nod. "Alright, Noah. Thank you." Her head tilted a little as she studied him. "I'm guessing things have been in a bit of a mess with all of these new... animal attacks, yeah?"

The man nodded with a small sigh, frown on his face. "Yeah, the hospital is working together with the police and it's all rather... draining. Especially with it coming out of the blue and everything. Very... odd."

 _Yeah... it is very odd. All of this is happening right around the time..._

"I see. Well, just try to get some sleep, yeah? I'll keep an eye on Zach."

"Thank you, Daeva."

"No problem, Noah." The two separated as Noah retreated to the living room and Daeva jogged up the stairs.

Reaching the 2nd floor, Daeva walked down the hall until she reached the 2nd door to her right. Stopping outside of it, she paused briefly before placing her hand on the doorknob. Readying herself, she slowly turned the knob and peeked her head in. She couldn't stop herself from smiling a little.

Zach lay sprawled over his bed loudly snoring, most of the covers and pillows either hanging onto the top of the bed by a thread or just thrown on the floor. Dark blue walls and a very light carpet littered with unidentifiable stains. A rather impressive computer system up to par with Sam's rest on the far right corner along with a small tv and multitude of video game consoles in the opposite corner. Posters with everything from star wars to harry potter to lord of the rings cover the walls. A stereotypically geeky room. But, Daeva thought that it all worked rather nicely with each other.

Stepping inside the dark room quietly, she then proceeded to loudly slam the door.

This caused Zach to jerk awake with a rather feminine sounded scream, his long limbs flailing around as if trying to attack an invincible attacker while Daeva watched on in unbidden amusement.

Once Zach realized he wasn't being attacked he paused, squinting at Daeva in the darkness of his room. "D-Daeva?" His voice squeaked, although still sounded a bit deep proving he was sick. Coughing, he blindly reached to his right, feeling around his lamp for the switch, finding it and flicking it on causing the room to be flooded with the golden light.

She gave the surprised teen a small fiddle of her fingers in greeting.

"Hello, sweetie."

Completely sitting up, Zach ran some fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it, only proceeding in making it stick out more. "Daeva! I was **not** expecting to see you, like, at all." He then paused as he realized how it might've sounded. "I mean, it's not that I'm not happy to see you. Trust me, I am still contemplating whether or not this is just a super realistic dream, to be honest. BUT, I'm just surprised you're here because I know Zoey told you that I was sick. I mean, sure, it's only a weird throat thing but who knows? Could be contagious. The **last** thing I want is for you to get sick so maybe keep your distance? Not to say that I don't want you near me. Ha, I love having you near me, actually. Not to say that, of course, in a creepy way, but I mean, I just like you. Well, I actually love you. But, I mean, you already know that. I mean, at least, I think you do? I mean, I've said it before, right? Like, it's a widely known thing, right? Unless, it was a dream, of course. But, I mean, I don't think it was a-"

While Zach nervously rambled, Daeva just wandered around his room, taking in all of the small changes he'd made since the last time she'd actually been **in** his room. Longer than she'd like.

But, eventually Daeva wandered over the the bed where a still rambling Zach sat, waving his arms around as he spoke. Daeva sat down on the bed beside him, Zach remaining none the wiser as he was so caught up in his potential love confession. After staring at him for a moment, Daeva's left arm shot out, fingers gripping onto his chin and turning his face to her. She then quickly pressed her lips to his, shutting him up properly.

Zach was unresponsive for a few seconds before he realized what was happening. Then, his hands went to her waist as he turned to her, gripping onto her tightly. They continued kissing for another minute before Daeva pulled away, Zach still following after her with puckered lips.

"There. You're not dreaming."

Zach's eyes slowly blinked open, staring at her in confusion before his previous words dawned on him. Letting out a small 'oh' in understanding, he then ended up freezing.

"Great, so everything I just said **was** real. Fucking fantastic." Zach lamented with a sigh, leaning up against his headboard with an admittedly adorable pout on his face as his arms crossed over his chest. Daeva gave a small laugh, relaxing beside him, hands resting in her lap.

"It was fantastic, actually. Hilarious, to be honest. A good laugh. I needed it."

She felt Zach's eyes on her and turned her head to face him, both of their faces but a few inches apart.

"Don't you hate sick people?"

Daeva hummed in response. "I don't **hate** sick people. I hate **whiny** sick people, there's a difference."

Zach made an interested sound, clearly pleased at the clarification. "Aren't you worried about getting sick?"

Daeva scoffed. "I don't get sick."

Zach started to say something but instead paused, a thoughtful expression on his face. "That actually explains a **lot.** "

They sat there in silence for a minute before Zach spoke again. "But, that still doesn't explain why you decided to come. You usually avoid any of us like the plague if any of us are not at 100%."

Daeva pondered how to explain and instead chose honesty. "I wanted to be sure you were okay..."

Zach stared at her with an unreadable expression, but his eyes only spoke of his adoration of her.

"... and I also wanted sex."

Zach suddenly started coughing, having apparently choked on air. Daeva watched him with a raised eyebrow, an unimpressed expression on her face.

"W-what?"

Daeva's lips upturned and she instead said nothing, getting to her knees. She then moved so that she was straddling Zach, the teen staring up at her with wide eyes, jaw dropped.

"What? I haven't felt you inside of me in almost 2 weeks. I know you were busy and sick and all that but... a girl has needs."

Zach gulped, staring up at her with a flushed face. But, he wasn't fooling Daeva. From the hardness on her thigh, she wasn't the only one who missed them together.

"Besides, what's a better cure then about... 10 orgasms?"

Zach's eyes widened. "10?!"

Daeva gave a coy little smirk. "I **really** missed you. And besides, your birthday present is a little overdue, eh?"

"I honestly thought you forgot or just didn't care." Zach admitted.

Daeva leaned forward, lips brushing up against his before she spoke. "I never forget." Before pulling away to give him a truly naughty look.

"10 orgasms for every day we didn't have sex. Seems fair, I think."

Zach glanced down at his lap before looking back up at her with an honest expression. "I don't think my balls can handle that."

Daeva giggled, reaching over with her left hand for the lap.

"Hush, sweetie. Just let **me** take care of you." Allowing just a little of her 'Voice' to slip in.

"Y-yes, ma'am."

The room was plunged into darkness.

 **+TiS+**

 **Yup! So, there we go with the 6th Chapter of Tangled in Strings and the last chapter of the Comet episode. In case you haven't noticed, this is gonna be a looonnng story so I hope you're ready for it. Anyway, what did you think of it? What do you want to see in future chapters? What do you think of everything? Let me know in the reviews! ~**

 **And don't forget to check out the YT Channel or just the Pinterest Page for a link to the little trailer thingy that I made for the story. Anyway, I hope you have a great morning/afternoon/night!**

 **And I'll see you next time!**

 **XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, kiddos! I welcome you to the 7th chapter of Tangled in Strings! I hope you're enjoying it so far, I know I am enjoying writing it. My muse is lazy as fuck and rarely feels like writing anything but I usually always have a soft spot for this story so that's rather refreshing, I'd say.**

 **Anyway, I am currently sick like a dog so that fucking sucks. But, alas, the time I get to stay in bed is actually pretty fucking awesome. Also, did I mention that we made it to 7,000 total views on this story? If I didn't then I'll have you know that we have and just... wowza.**

 **But, I won't bore you with my complaints and whims, how about we get to answering a few reviews, hmm?**

 **ADPhoenix: Why thank you ~ And I believe you can expect another meeting between the two of them soon... perhaps sooner than you'd think.**

 **Kami no Kage-Sama: Hmm, how do I phrase this without giving too much away... apart from natural seduction she can also control the mind. Kinda like compulsion except a bit different as she can't erase memories or change stuff like that, only able to control someone's actions, MAKING them want to do stuff for her or whatever. If you've ever seen or heard of the amazing Jessica Jones show on Netflix, Daeva's ability is like the main villain's.**

 **Her blood also has an addictive quality to it in regards to vampires as well as some... other properties. ;) In regards to something that can protect her for vampires, well, she can use her type of 'compulsion' on vampires and she is also stronger than you'd think at first glance. That's all I can really say, haha.**

 **BrittStar1199: Hahaha, thank you! Daeva is definitely a bad bitch, and I LOVED writing her response to Elena. SOMEBODY had to tell her off and Daeva was well up to the task, I'd say.**

 **Hpuni101: Thank you kindly. And yeah, I love the relationship between her and Jeremy. I want them to be very close and kind of break the social constructs of what a brother-sister relationship should be like. For them, it's a bit more complicated and it'll be shown as we go along, haha.**

 **Well, now that we've finished that... LET'S MOVE ONTO THE INFORMATIVE PARTS!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries at all. I only own my characters and any/all original characters and plotlines I create.**

 **WARNING: There will be drug and alcohol use. Along with sex. Lots of sex. And violence. Plenty of violence. Not into that? Yeah, you may want to leave now.**

 **Info:**

 **-Pinterest: WhovianRandom14**

 **-YouTube: Bubblegum Edits (For trailers and character shorts - Request stuff and all that.)**

 **Schedule: Something every Sunday. (Hopefully) Not necessarily this fic.**

 **((Also, I've made a little short thing for this story on the YouTube Channel so check it out when you get the chance, okay?))**

 **+TiS+**

" **Hey! In her heart there's a hole.  
There's a black mark on her soul.  
In her hands is my heart,  
And she won't let go 'till it's scarred.  
Ha! Tried to breathe but I can't,  
'Cause the air she feeds me is damned.  
Got a touch like a thorn,  
'Cause the girl she's hiding horns.**

 **She got blood cold as ice,**  
 **And a heart made of stone.**  
 **But she keeps me alive.**  
 **She's the beast in my bones.**  
 **She gets everything she wants,**  
 **When she gets me alone.**  
 **Like it's nothin'.**  
 **She got two little horns,**  
 **And they get me a little bit-"**

 **-Horns by Bryce Fox**

 **+TiS+**

" **A-ah, p-please leave me alone. I-I know what you've done and p-please don't explain. I don't want to hear i-it."**

Angela's tone was weak and quiet, sounding unconvincing to even her own ears. She tightened her grip on her dress, knuckles practically turning white from the tight grip. She chewed on her bottom lip, the unfamiliar taste of lip gloss made her nose scrunch up unconsciously.

"Come on, Angie! You know how much I wanted to get on the team. I've worked my ass of all summer! I think that this is a little more important than us... what? Sitting with your bore of a family to play Monopoly? Come on, get real. I know he was your first or whatever but it's really no big deal. You guys are over and I get a good word for me put in. A win for us both, you see?"

The rough voice on the other hand made Angela frown, shoulders hunching as she bowed her head. The berating words from her so-called friend only served to make her feel more and more like shit. To the point where even she started questioning herself.

 _M-maybe this isn't a big deal?_

 _I-I mean, I know she worked really hard and even gave up sugar and dieted to be in perfect shape._

 _Am I being selfish?_

 _Is this my fault?_

 _Am I holding her back?_

Angela's thoughts began to grow more frantic. Even as people walked past her on their way into the school building, she remained seated firmly and stiffly on the bench, phone pressed to her ear and eyes looking suspiciously watery.

But, no one stopped for her.

No one stopped to ask if she was okay.

No one cared.

No one cared except...

Before Angela could open her mouth and force out a response, her phone was suddenly jerked out of her hands. For a moment, Angela just sat there dumbly, blinking slowly before it finally hit her as to what happened. Practically tripping in her rush to get up, she would have fallen on her face if it weren't for a firm grip on her arm, keeping her up.

Words on her tongue, Angela looked up to see... she blanched.

Daeva Gilbert.

Standing tall and proud, dressed in an outfit Angela would never be able to pull off in her wildest dreams and in heels that would've forced Angela to crawl around like a baby... there was Daeva. Angela's protector.

Her mistress.

Her muse.

Her one and only.

Her savior.

The love of her life.

Said love of her life was staring down at the phone in unrelenting disgust, darkened eyes peering down at the contact photo with such intensity that Angela half-expected the phone to burst into flames.

But, it didn't.

Daeva simply scoffed, seemingly paying no mind to the deeper voice on the other end demanding answers. Instead, she raised the phone to her ear, only pausing to adjust her grip on Angela so that her hand was on Angela's shoulder instead of her arm.

"Ah, Sawyer, is it? Yes, yes, that was it. Apologies for interrupting your unintelligent and meaningless ramblings but you see, you and I have a problem. Now, I could honestly care less about whatever you do in your personal life or whatever you do to find success. Trust me, I can't judge. And would almost appreciate your resourcefulness if it weren't for the fact that, through your actions, you hurt someone very special to me."

Angela felt like she was going to pass out as she suddenly became hyper aware of what was happening. She stared up at Daeva with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing but no sound escaping. Regardless, Daeva tossed her a look that made Angela bow her head, any thoughts of speaking gone before they could fully form.

"I mean, your plan was a bit trashy but no matter to me. Sleep with the brother of one of the higher-ranked cheerleaders, have him put in a good word for you, and show that you are above the rest. Yadayadayada, lean back and enjoy popularity. And you knew this would hurt Angela. How could it not? Opening your legs for the man Angela was obsessed with for about 2 years straight. The man she lost her virginity to. But oh no, you just didn't care."

Angela peered around, almost expecting to receive stares but everyone seemed content with just making their way into the building or loitering around in groups, Angela and Daeva barely receiving a glance.

"Now, I don't know if you know this but... Angela is under my protection. She is **mine.** And you distressed her, nearly made her cry." Daeva thumb stroked Angela's cheek soothingly, the younger girl nearly turning into a puddle on the concrete at the touch.

"But, I'm in a good mood. So, I'll let you go with a warning: **If you talk to, come near, try to communicate, or even look at Angela...** " Daeva's lips quirked up into a rather humorless smile, eyes cold. "... Well, you've heard of me. The name is Daeva, never forget it. And you know damn well what I am capable of. Do **not** test me. It will be one of the last things you do, that is a promise."

Seemingly pleased at what she heard on the other end, Daeva gave a mumbled 'Good' under her breath before saying one last thing. "Also, if you're going to be a 2-faced whore... at least make one of those faces pretty."

 **Click!**

"T-thank you, Daeva."

Accepting her phone from Daeva, Angela's head remained bowed as she clutched the small device to her chest.

…

"Are you alright?"

The sound of Daeva's voice caused Angela to look up with wide eyes. The older woman was staring down at her with an arched eyebrow, an expectant expression on her face.

Angela opened her mouth to respond but the only word to come out was, "Huh?"

If possible, Daeva's eyebrow raised even higher.

"Are. You. Alright?"

Angela began quickly nodding, words suddenly coming back to her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Daeva blinked at her, head tilting to the side a little as she stared rather intently at Angela. The longer she stared, the more Angela began to blush and fidget until eventually Angela stuttered out a 'What?'

…

Daeva smiled.

 _Thu-thump. Thu-thump. Thu-thump. Thu-thump. Thu-thump._

Daeva suddenly reached out, grabbing one of Angela's hands. And Angela watched with wide eyes as Daeva brought Angela's hand up to her face, letting her lips lightly brush against the back of Angela's hands, all the while her eyes remained locked on Angela's.

 _Thu-thumpThu-thumpThu-thumpThu-thumpThu-thump._

Angela could feel Daeva smirk against her hand and had to resist the urge to beg for Daeva to kiss her senseless. But, before she could even open her mouth to either do so or just say **something** , the late bell rang from inside the school, surprising Angela more than it should've.

And it was only as she glanced around that she realized that the surrounding area outside the school was completely empty, all the other students having already gone inside and that Daeva and she were completely alone.

Angela felt Daeva release her hand and returned her attention to the woman in front of her. Daeva seemed completely unconcerned about the reality of being late for class, seeming even relaxed. Angela wished that she was able to be that. Not care.

"See you at lunch, Angel."

She then walked away.

Just walked away towards the school.

Didn't look back.

Didn't pause.

Didn't speedwalk.

Just strolled towards the school, hands by her side, hips swaying, and heels clacking against the pavement lightly.

And it was so 100% genuine Daeva that Angela felt breathless.

And it was as she was staring at Daeva, phone clutched to her chest and heart hammering that she remembered why.

Why she would do whatever Daeva asked.

Why she would let Daeva do whatever she wanted with her.

Why she would destroy anyone who would try to come between Daeva and she.

Why Daeva was her one and only.

Why Daeva was her reason for **everything.**

Her lips upturned into a large grin, eyes going half-lidded as her everything disappeared into the school. She then slowly dragged her eyes to her hand, the hand Daeva kissed. Bringing it up to her face, she was able to see the bold, dark red kiss mark left on her pale hand. Slowly, she brought it closer to her face until her lips lightly brushed up against the imprint.

A shudder racked through her body and she gave a breathless little moan against her hand.

She remained like that for a long minute before slowly peeling her lips away, peering down at her hand. The kiss mark was smudged.

Angela didn't care, her fingers going to brush up against her lips.

The lipstick was smudged on Angela's lips but she didn't care.

She was grinning and laughing to herself and she was sure she looked insane but she didn't care.

 _Mistress..._

Mind filled with thoughts of Daeva, Angela slowly walked towards the school.

 **+TiS+**

 _Hmm, I wonder if I should ask Stefan for Damon's number? First of all, it would be interesting and a great experiment to see how he reacts. Second, I have a feeling Damon would be **fun** to play with._

Her dark lips upturned and her eyes darkened with possibilities. Chewing on her bottom lip, she let her eyes drift off into a fantasy. A fantasy she'd turn into a reality if she had anything to say about it.

And she did.

 _His skin flushed, chest heaving. Red cuts darted all over his skin, bite marks plentiful. He's tied to a large bed and she's not exactly sure as to who's bed it is. Maybe his? It didn't necessarily matter. All that matters was that he was tied up with... red silk. She didn't want to unintentionally bruise him badly with a cheaper material._

 _He'd be naked, of course. Hard and ready for her, desperate for her. He would plea and beg for her, desperate to even **see** her. (Of course, he'd be blindfolded. She had the perfect mask for him.) _

_She would straddle him, sitting on his stomach. He would whine and buck up against her, desperate for some kind of friction. But, she would deny him, giving a chaste whisper for patience as she brandished a knife._

 _She'd then lean forward, allowing her bare breasts to brush up against his front. Maybe he'd even cry from overstimulation, she wasn't entirely sure. But, he seemed the type. Big and bad buy all he needed was a good bit of breaking in and he'd be a pretty little toy to have..._

… _But, did she want to break him?_

… _Hmm, maybe a little. She did want him to retain some of that spark._

 _It was no fun to fuck an empty husk._

"World War 2 ended in... anyone got anything?"

Daeva's fantasy was shattered with Tanner's harsh voice springing to the forefront.

Blinking, Daeva's eyes flickered to the teacher before moving around the room. Stefan and Elena were whispering and the rest of the class seemed clueless and were just eyeing the clock, desperate to leave.

She rolled her eyes, unimpressed with the class before speaking loudly. "1945."

Tanner stared at her for a second too long before nodding. "Thank you, Miss Gilbert." To which Daeva gave a too sweet smile, internally cursing him for interrupting her daydream yet also annoyed at the class for being inept. (It was only really fun to see Elena get called out for being an idiot. With everyone else it was just... a waste of time, to be honest. And was a definite way to get the entire class extra reading for homework.)

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner tried again, clearly wanting someone other than Daeva to prove themselves.

Sighing silently, Daeva turned her attention to her notebook, allowing her head to rest in her palm as she lazily doodled in her notebook, still keeping an ear out on what was going on.

"Miss Gilbert?"

Daeva glanced up, catching a sight of a startled Elena who was clearly distracted, talking to Stefan about something or another.

"Huh?"

"Pearl Harbor?"

Elena was speechless, eyes darting around the room as if the answer would just appear to her. Her eyes momentarily locked on Daeva but the redhead gave a somewhat mocking smile, winking.

"Um..."

"December 7, 1941."

Everyone's eyes, Daeva's included, immediately went to Stefan when his voice cut through the thickening silence. But, Stefan's eyes remained firm on Tanner even when Elena gave him a look of relief.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner grunted, Stefan giving a smile in return.

"Anytime."

This caused a few sniggers to appear around the room. Daeva even giving a small grin as she leaned back in her seat, arms crossed as she eyed the situation with intrigue.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989." Stefan immediately said, not taking a moment to even think or ponder. "I'm good with dates, sir."

This sounded like a challenge to Tanner, the man straightening a little as his eyes remained on Stefan.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

 _So, he's not just a pretty face, hmm?_

But, Daeva would be lying if she said that she wasn't even the slightest bit impressed. Sure, **she** knew all of this but she was a special case, you could say. Most normal teens she's forced to interact with on a daily basis would never know something like this.

Yet, we have Stefan. Just listing off years like it's nothing. It was actually pretty sexy, if she was being fully honest with herself and she most definitely was.

Daeva bit her lip, crossing her legs as she remained locked on the battle in front of her.

"Lincoln." Tanner continued, clearly getting frustrated at being unable to stump the teen.

"1865." Stefan responded, a twinkle in his eye that could only be described as amusement.

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52!"

The sudden increase in volume made Daeva arch a brow, head tilting to the side as she eyed her teacher. She'd been nodding along and internally speaking in unison with Stefan and she knew that Stefan was correct, no question.

"Actually, Tanner?" Daeva's voice spoke up once more, multiple pairs of eyes darting over to her form. Once all eyes were on her, she gave Tanner a challenging smirk. "It **was** '53. Stefan is correct."

Tanner and Daeva stared at each other for a long moment before the man suddenly spoke to no one in particular.

"Look it up, someone. Quickly!"

The room was quiet apart from the sound of pages turning as students searched through their textbooks. Finally, a student chimed in, having simply looked it up on his phone.

"It was 19... 53."

As the students stared at Stefan, and in some ways Daeva, in complete awe, Tanner was simply stunned as he stared at the pair.

Stefan and Daeva caught each other's eye, Stefan giving her a small grin and nod of appreciation for backing him up. Daeva gave a little smirk, mimicking his nod and adding a wink for good measure. And she was purely **delighted** to see a small bit of color come to his cheeks as he smiled a little to himself, looking away.

 _What a shame, I would just love to have him **and** his brother. Huh, guess I'll just settle for the one._

 **+TiS+**

"How did you know all of that?"

Elena was clearly impressed by Stefan, immediately questioning him about it as they exited the classroom together. The only person she'd seen challenge Tanner like that was Daeva but... she was Daeva. At a certain point, you just don't question it anymore.

Stefan had a small smile on his face as he peered down at Elena, clearly not 100% comfortable with all the positive attention.

"Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing."

Elena gave a small laugh, shaking her head slightly.

"Fair enough. But, it is a funny picture to imagine someone like Daeva doing crossword puzzles alone in her room or something."

At the name, Stefan looked ahead and saw Daeva talking to a tall blonde up against some lockers. The other Gilbert had a confident smile on her face as she twirled a strand of the other girl's hair around her finger, taking a few steps closer as she did so, clearly taking a more dominant role. But, the blonde didn't seem to mind, blushing lightly at whatever was being said.

"I'm guessing Daeva isn't the loner type?" Stefan asked Elena, unable to help his curiosity.

Elena followed his gaze, an unreadable expression appearing on her face before it smoothed into an expression of disbelief.

"Daeva? Loner? Ha, that couldn't be the farthest from the truth. Daeva always has someone on her arm or by her side. Not to mention the group she hangs out with, always behind her like her own pets or something."

Elena's voice had turned almost spiteful by the end but she ended up shaking her head as if snapping herself out of it, glancing up at Stefan.

"Daeva is **definitely** not the loner type."

Despite Stefan nodding, he couldn't help his eyes from flickering back to the redhead. While perhaps writing her off a bit too soon, he couldn't help the curiosity he now felt. And despite him really not knowing Daeva at all, the idea of her being a loner didn't seem nearly as crazy to him as it did to Elena.

 **+TiS+**

" **So... why are we spying on your sister?"**

"We're not **observing** my sister. We are here for Caroline." Daeva corrected, eyes closed and hidden behind a pair of shades, and face turned up towards the sun.

Sarah gave a small huff, adjusting her position on the uncomfortable bleachers and returning to her book.

When Sarah was not looking, Daeva's eyes fluttered open and her attention shifted the the young girl by her side.

Sarah Collins. One of the younger girls Daeva keeps around, being a Sophomore to Daeva's Junior. But, Daeva didn't really care much about her age. It was what she could offer to Daeva that matters. And Sarah offers up quite a bit to the group. As the designated researcher, Sarah is the person Daeva turns to whenever she needs information on a specific topic and also helps with ideas in terms of methods of... persuasion whenever it is needed.

And considering Angela helps with blackmail, well, those two get along quite well, close ages aside.

Of course, as with everything in life, there are a few drawbacks.

Sarah, despite being useful and a wonderful conversationalist, also has a rather... blunt and sassy personality. Having no problem speaking her mind, Sarah has a problem, constantly just blurting out her opinions without any consideration as to the consequences of her actions.

There is a reason why she has the most scars of her group. Daeva really does not accept any insolence.

And, of course, with all those things in mind you understand why Sarah fits better as someone... behind the scenes. Daeva prides herself on subtly, grace, and class. And Sarah is pretty much the opposite of that and lacks any kind of stealth. But, it's not the worst thing ever.

Like the others, Sarah still does whatever Daeva says and has no problem accepting her place at Daeva's feet. Daeva prefers to refer to her as a... 'Work – In – Progress'. There are a few little pieces of sass that need to hammered out, after all. It is just taking a bit longer as she needs to be careful as to not overdo it. Last thing she wants is to get rid of any personality the girl has going for her.

A delicate hand is needed.

Daeva is brought from her contemplative thoughts at the sight of a truly **beautiful** car pulling up at the school.

Daeva sits up, pushing down her sunglasses and peering over them to get a closer look.

And what she sees gives her an... odd feeling.

Her best friend and wife, Caroline Forbes... pulling up at cheerleading practice **late** with the one and only Damon Salvatore. AKA Daeva's next mark. AKA Daeva's future toy.

Standing without a word, Daeva fixed her sunglasses and made her way down the bleachers, attention still firmly on Caroline and Damon who were sharing a kiss. Sarah didn't bother calling after her, aware that she would most likely receive no answer.

"Daeva." Elena said in surprise, having not noticed Daeva until now. "What are you doing here?"

"Curiosity." Daeva mumbled offhandedly to her sister, not paying her or Bonnie any attention as she stopped by them. But, Bonnie was too distracted by what Elena said to even glare at Daeva like she usually would.

"Salvatore. As in Stefan?!"

"Do you know any other Salvatore, Bennett?"

Daeva's tone was distracted as she kept her gaze locked on Caroline and Damon, the pair having already separated and the blonde sauntering her way over. She ended up missing the dirty look Bonnie gave her but she wouldn't have cared anyway.

As Damon slipped on his shades, he ended up looking over towards the direction of the trio. His eyes first went to Elena, a smirk appearing that was all taunt and pure mischief. Then, his eyes moved to Daeva.

The smirk disappeared and he ended up eyeing her up and down slowly, taking his time in a clear attempt to make her uncomfortable. But, she was Daeva Gilbert. He would have to try a **lot** harder than that. When he reached her face, **she** was the one to smirk at him, tossing a wink and a challenging look.

Damon's smirk reappeared as he slipped on his shades, hiding his eyes from view before he pulled off without pause.

Daeva watched his car retreat, apprehension setting in. However, her eyes returned to Caroline when she was closer.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Caroline jabbed at Elena, a smug expression on her face.

"Wife, I have questions." Daeva drawled, head tilting as she eyed Caroline, eyebrow delicately arched. The blonde gave her a bright smile, in an understandably good mood.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll explain **everything.** " Caroline teased with a wink before waltzing over to the other cheerleaders, commanding their attention.

Patting her sister on the head, and relishing in the exasperated expression on her face, Daeva returned to the bleachers and to her seat beside a mischievous-looking Sarah.

"Jealousy?"

Daeva gave a light scoff. "I love Caroline to pieces but I'm not jealous."

"Even if it's over your next conquest?"

This caused Daeva to take her eyes off of the practice, instead giving Sarah a patient look that was slightly patronizing.

"Owl, if I wanted Damon... I could have him with a word. It's just a shame that Caroline got there first." She gave a careless shrug, eyes returning to the blonde in question as she continued.

"But, it won't last. It never does. And when it's all over and done with, I'll be there to have my go."

"You plan on pursuing him afterwards, then?" Sarah questioned, curious as to what she was thinking. Daeva rarely opened up this much about her plans so she would try to get as much as she could out of the woman.

Daeva's lips quirked up though she never looked at the younger girl.

"I don't pursue. I seduce. And I shall wait for him to come to me, but only after him and Caroline are done."

Sarah gave a slow nod, staring at Daeva with an impressed expression.

"I never would've thought that you'd have waited. Usually you just go for what you want."

"It's Caroline."

That was all Daeva had to say and Sarah understood.

 **+TiS+**

 **And there we go! How did you guys like it? I actually made it a bit longer by 100 or so words so I hope you guys enjoyed it, hehe. I've been a bit sick so sorry if the writing seemed a bit off. Anyway, in this chapter I tried showing some different perspectives so that you weren't just hearing the story ENTIRELY from Daeva's point of view.**

 **I also showed off more of her sadistic side as well as her desires and even her morals in a way. And we got to meet one of her 6, Sarah. And we got to see a good bit of Angela. Oh, how I love playing setup. And I'm so excited to hear what you guys think!**

 **Anyway, don't forget to share, favorite, follow, and review~**


End file.
